BE MINE
by odes
Summary: Dulu... Sakura lah yang berjuang demi cintanya pada Sasuke. namun kini semua keadaan itu berbalik. Karma itu ada. dan pasti terjadi. suatu saat, KARMA itu akan kembali padamu, dengan sama seperti yang pernah orang lain rasakan karena perbuatanmu. entah engkau siap atau tidak menerimanya pada saat itu. Backbitting! NEW CHAP 7 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

****Ini fict SasuSaku pertama odes. Baru sempet publish karena datanya baru nemu. Fict ni dibuat saat odes baru main di grup Fanfict Editiont Sasusaku dio grup FB. Dan sama sekali belom kenal situs ffn. dia kudet T.T**

**MAAPKAN HAMBA ATAS ABALNYA CERITA INI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BE MINE**

**Main Cast : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sub Cast : some character in "Naruto"**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Category : Love, hurt/comfort**

**Original "abal" story by me :Dv ( Odes )**

Hooiii, terimakasih sudah mampir ke FanFic GaJe nan abal ini. Tanpa bermaksud meniru apalagi mengcopy karya besar Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, cerita ini lahir dari kegilaan sesaat otak saya saja. Buat saya menulis bukan sekedar hobby, menulis adalah saya. Dan saya hanya akan menulis apa yang memang harus (dan saya sukai) saya tulis.

Nb : begitu dirasa ceritanya gak cocok dengan kamu, gausah diterusin yaa bacanya :D. arigatou

#CHAPTER 1

Mataku terpejam, meski hanya sesaat.

Lagi. Satu malam lagi aku lewatkan dengan hanya memandangi gadisku ini dalam tidur lelapnya. Tidur lelap yang berkepanjangan. Yang tak ku tahu pasti sampai kapan akan berakhir

Pagi ini ku lakukan kebiasaan yang telah ku kerjakan selama sebulan ini. Aku ambil air hangat dan kutaruh di sebuah bejana. Lalu aku buka piyama yang dikenakannya. Tubuh polosnya yang saat sehat telah menggoda banyak pria, kini lebih kurus terlihat jelas di mataku. Aku tidak ingin seorang pun melihat tubuh polos gadisku ini. Meski itu adalah pelayan wanita di rumahku sekalipun. Karenanya, kukerjakan sendiri tugas untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Lihatlah , keadaan terlelap saja,dia tetap cantik. Kecantikan yang hanya milikku.

Selesai membasuh tubuhnya, aku memakaikan gaun berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang seperti _bubble gum, soft pink_. Ku sisir rambutnya yang tergerai panjang dengan lembut. Aku taburkan bedak di wajahnya yang tampak pucat. Terakhir, lipgloss rasa buah kesukaannya, aku oleskan pada bibir mungilnya. Gadis itu sekarang berpenampilan lebih segar. Seperti putri yang tengah tertidur ketimbang gadis yang terlelap dalam koma dalam jangka waktu cukup lama.

"Kau tau, aku suka rasa _Cherry_…" ujarku pelan sambil mengecup bibirnya ada tanda-tanda dia akan membalas kecupanku. Tentu saja tidak.

Aku bergegas bersiap-siap ke kampus. Jam pertama ada ujian kelulusan dengan salah satu dosen paling ku benci, Orochimaru _sensei_. Aku harus datang lebih pagi karena semalam aku belum sempat mengcopy tugasku. Aku terlalu asyik menunggu gadisku ini terbangun hingga lupa pada tugas kuliahku, bahkan lupa pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sakura _chan._. bangunlah saat aku kembali nanti.." ucapku sambil mengecup keningnya dan membelai pipinya sebelum aku beranjak pergi.

Kupacu sedan sport hitam itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melaju membelah jalanan di desa terpencil tempat rumah utama klan ku, klan Uchiha berada. Hanya aku yang tinggal di desa terpencil ini. Karena anggota Uchiha yang lain telah berada di kota sebelah, Konoha.

Konoha sendiri merupakan kota maju saat ini. Letaknya bersebelahan tepat dari desa. Sudah sejak lama, keluarga Uchiha bermigrasi ke kota itu. Bahkan mendirikan perusahan terbesar yang ada di Konoha, Uchiha Corp. Sedangkan aku memiliki alasan tersendiri, mengapa harus repot-repot keluar dari Konoha yang serba maju dan modern untuk hidup seperti mengasingkan diri di pedalaman desa. Padahal aku lah salah satu dari pewaris klan terbesar yang paling disegani itu

"_Temeeeeee_~ …"suara nyaring yang sangat ku kenal menyapaku saat aku berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Sesosok mahluk aneh berambut kuning jabrik yang selalu menempelku kemana-mana. Sosok sahabat karibku. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Berisik _Dobe_…"keluhku saat pemuda jabrik itu melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku. Tanda keakraban kami yang selalu membuatku risih selain nama panggilan '_Teme &amp; Dobe'_ yang terkenal seantero universitas. Naruto hanya nyengir, memamerkan cengiran bergaris 3 pada kedua belah pipinya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas _paper_ Orochi _Sensei_ ?" Tanya Naruto. Dan hanya ku jawab dengan sebuah gelengan pelan.

"App~..APA kau bilang..!? belum…?!" reaksi heboh Naruto. Seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah gila _Teme_~.. apa kau tidak tahu Orochi _Sensei _seperti apa? Kau sungguh mencari mati yaaa…. " Naruto mengoceh tak jelas sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tas nya. Aku tak menghiraukan lagi ucapannya. Yang akan terjadi, terjadilah..

"Nih~ kau copy saja punyaku.." Naruto menyodorkan kertas tugas berwarna kuning –warna kesukaannya- . Melihat reaksi ku yang hanya menatapnya, Naruto memukul bahuku sambil –lagilagi- memamerkan cengiran gurat 3 kebanggaannya.

"Darimana kau kerjakan tugas ini?" tanyaku curiga. Mendengarku meremehkannya, Naruto mendesis.

"iissshhh.. aku kerjakan sendiri.." jawabnya dengan nada bangga. Buru-buru aku tolak kertas tugas itu. Naruto mengerjakan tugas paper nya sendiri? Lelucon macam apa ini? Dan aku justru ingin mencontek hasil tugasnya? Tidak mungkin.

"Hahahahaa.. aku bohong kok Teme~.. sebenarnya aku mencontek dari Hinata _chan_.." katanya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ada semburat malu di wajahnya. Tunggu.. apa dia bilang barusan? Hinata _Chan_? Gadis dari klan Hyuuga itu dia sebut dengan _suffiks _chan? Apa mereka sudah sedekat itu? 'Berani juga si bodoh satu itu..' pikirku.

Akhirnya aku ambil juga kertas tugas itu dari tangannya. Saat aku akan melangkah pergi, Naruto tampak akan mengikutiku.

"Mau apa kau,..?!"

"Menemanimu…" jawab Naruto santai. Dia ini memang merepotkan. Senang sekali mengikuti orang lain. Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja.

"Tidak perlu.." jawabku singkat sambil buru-buru angkat kaki sebelum si _baka_ Naruto itu benar-benar mengikutiku. 'Dasar _Temeee_~…' gerutu Naruto sambil tersenyum.

***Jam makan siang,**

Aku benci makan siang di kantin universitas. Selain ramai dan berisik, tempat ini membuat selera makan ku seketika lenyap. Setiap kali kenangan itu terlintas, asam lambungku jadi naik, membuatku mual dan ingin muntah. Tapi kali ini aku tidak punya pilihan setelah diseret begitu saja oleh si bodoh Naruto.

Aku juga tidak suka terlihat mencolok. Meski tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampu mengabaikan pesonaku saat bertatap muka. Seantero kantin tampak tengah sibuk dalam kegiatannya masing-masing sambil tentu saja melirik diam-diam ke arahku. Ku acuhkan semua tatapan itu karena sudah biasa menerimanya. ***dasar kegeeran! (author sebel)**

"_Temee_~.. aku mau ayam bagianmu dong.." teriak si kuning jabrik itu tepat di telingaku. Seketika aku pun melemparkan _death-glare _yang mampu membungkam mulutnya yang berisik itu. Meski dia tetap melakukannya, mengambil ayam bagianku.

"Naruto.. kau berisik sekali tahu…" omel Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda tercerdas di angkatanku. Nilai ujian masuk universitasnya sempurna dengan nilai 500. Meski hanya terpaut 5 point dariku. Padahal dia begitu malas saat jam pelajaran di kelas. Yang dia kerjakan hanya tidur.

Neji Hyuuga, salah satu senior yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduk kami dan punya hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah konyol pemuda itu saat makan. Mungkin dia tengah berpikir bagaimana mungkin adik sepupunya, Hinata Hyuuga dapat menyukai pemuda bodoh satu ini.

" Hei _Temee_.. gak usah cemberut gitu. Masa hanya gara-gara ayam kau jadi cemberut padaku?" ujarnya sambil nyengir ke arahku Aku mengalihkan tatapan, malas mendengar ocehannya.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertumbuk pada sesosok laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Rambut semerah darah, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat dan ekspresi sedingin es yang tergambar di wajah tampannya. Haruno Gaara. Sebuah huruf kanji '_**Ai**_' terukir indah di kening bagian kanannya. 'Musim semi (haru no) ' yang benar-benar tidak cocok dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aaahhh~ itu kan Gaara _senpai_…nyam..nyam..uhuuk..uhuk.." Naruto bicara sambil mengunyah makanannya, akibatnya dia tersedak. Gaara memang salah satu senior idolanya. Buru-buru Shikamaru menyodorkan gelas minuman kepadanya.

" _Baka_….." ejek Shikamaru sambil menepuk punggung Naruto yang masih sibuk terbatuk-batuk.

Gaara melewati meja kami begitu saja, menuju meja Neji Hyuuga dan kawan-kawan seangkatannya yang lain. Masih dengan pandangan dinginnya. Namun aku bisa merasakan hal lain lewat tatapannya. Terutama saat melihatku. Ada sinar kebencian di sana. Matanya berkilat tajam dan berani sumpah, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi seorang pembunuh di dunia nyata.

Gaara mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Neji _senpai_. Yang -sialnya- berada tepat sejajar denganku!

"Bagaimana? Urusanmu sudah selesai? tanya Neji pada sahabat kentalnya itu. Gaara hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai ganti jawaban.

"Lalu pihak kampus bisa menerima permohonan cuti Sakura _chan_?" tanya TenTen, tunangan Neji. Pesta pertunangan mereka baru saja diselenggarakan sebulan yang lalu. Hari yang sama tepat saat adik Gaara, Haruno Sakura menghilang.

"Yaa.. toh sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menemukannya…" jawab Gaara dengan nada letih. Telah sebulan penuh dia mencari adik kesayangannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja bak ditelan bumi.

"Tapi aku pasti menemukannya.." ucap Gaara -kata Gaara barusan terdengar cukup jelas sampai ke meja sebelah tempatku, Naruto dan Shikamaru duduk. Meja yang diduduki para gadis fans fanatiknya!

"_Nee_~ kasihan yaa Gaara _senpai_.. Haruno _san_ tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah…" ucap gadis berkuncir ekor kuda yang duduk di meja sebelahku. Jarak kami cukup dekat sehingga aku dapat mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Iyaa..Gaara _senpai_ pasti lelah mencari adiknya itu.."

" Apa dia kabur dari rumah bersama laki-laki..?"

"Ahhh.. bukankah dia menyukai Sasuke kun..? timpal seorang gadis dengan nada centil. Lalu mereka beramai-ramai melirik ke arahku.

"Mungkin dia menghilang karena ditolak oleh Sasuke kun… hahahhaa.."

"Gadis yang malang…." Mereka ramai-ramai tertawa.

Cukup! Perkataan mereka membuatku muak saja!

BRAK!

Ku gebrak meja dengan keras. Bukan hanya Naruto dan Shikamaru yang terlonjak kaget, tapi semua orang yang ada di kantin. Termasuk gerombolan seniorku seperti Gaara dkk dan gadis-gadis grupies fans setianya. Raut wajahku menegang. Meski tetap terlihat dingin di permukaan, seperti biasa.

Hanya Naruto dan Shikamaru yang menyadari perubahan ekspresiku. Mereka memang teman-teman terdekatku sejak SMP. Mereka lah orang pertama yang akan menyadari setiap perubahan ekspresiku, bahkan hingga yang tersamar sekalipun.

"Ahhahahaaaa~ dasaarr _Teme._. jangan bikin kaget dong hanya gara-gara kecoa…" Naruto tertawa dengan heboh. Seolah ingin menjelaskan alasanku menggebrak meja kepada semua orang walau dia sendiri tidak mengetahui alasannya. Bisa kurasakan pandangan menyelidik dari berbagai penjuru kantin.

Tepat saat itu, handphone ku berdering. Tanda sms darurat.

'_**Mohon pulang secepatnya, Tuan Muda.'**_

Secepat kilat aku meninggalkan kantin. Berlari kesetanan. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang terpana. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana '_Oh Kami Sama.. tolong jangan yang terburuk..'_

Sesampainya di rumah utama klan Uchiha, aku tertegun karena di halaman depan terpakir beberapa buah mobil yang aku kenal betul siapa pemiliknya. Penasaran, aku bergegas masuk ke dalam.

"_Tadaima…_" seruku sambil melangkah pria tinggi tegap itu menyambutku dengan senyum di wajahnya. Raven yang serupa denganku. Onyx yang sama persis. Ketampananku pastilah menurun darinya. Ayahku. Uchiha Fugaku.

"_Okaeri_…" sambutnya hangat dan menenggelamkanku dalam pelukannya. Menyusul di belakangnya, wanita yang sangat cantik mempesona. Ibuku. Uchiha Mikoto. Tetap dengan senyum lembutnya yang selalu kuingat.

"_Kaa-san_…." Aku pun memeluknya erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Wajar saja, aku sangat rindu pada orangtuaku. 3 bulan mereka terpaksa berpergian keluar kota untuk mengembangkan bisnis Uchiha.

"Sasuke… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaa-san sambil mengusap ravenku lembut. Aku selalu menyukai sensasinya. Membuatku merasa tenang.

"_Hn… daijoubu da._." ku keluarkan _trademark_ khas milikku. Membuat _Kaa-san_ tersenyum.

"_Yokatta_ ~.. .." sedang asik-asiknya menikmati pelukan _Kaa-san_, tiba-tiba aku teringat satu hal. Lebih tepatnya satu mahluk. Satu orang yang paling aku benci, sekaligus paling aku nantikan kehadirannya disini untuk melengkapi rasa bahagiaku. Rasanya tidak lengkap jika dia tidak ada. Meskipun yang dilakukannya hanya membuat keonaran. _Baka Aniki_ ku. Uchiha Itachi.

"_Nii san_…." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, _Kaa-san_ sudah menjawabnya " Itachi _nii_ ada, mungkin dia sedang di kamarmu. Katanya dia lelah.."

JDER

Kata-kata _Kaa-san_ seketika menyambarku. Itachi _nii_. Di kamarku.

'sial…' desisku sambil berlari ke kamar. Kuabaikan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ yang menatapkan heran. Di sana ada sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihat siapapun. Kecuali seorang maid kepercayaanku, Ayame _san_. Apalagi oleh Itachi _nii_. Orang itu masih tetap seperti biasa. Tindakannya selalu mengejutkan dan tanpa permisi.

Benar dugaanku. Pintu kamarku terbuka lebar. Ayame membelalakkan matanya. Takut. Lalu membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya ketika melihatku. Arah pandanganku tertuju pada punggung tegap pemuda di depanku ini. Rambut raven kelamnya masih diikat sepanjang punggung. Sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda Sasuke…" ujar Ayame pelan. Terlalu takut hingga suaranya hanya terdengar berupa desahan.

Kuikuti arah pandang kakak semata wayangku itu. Mataku terbelalak. Tidak percaya. Gadis yang selama ini hanya tertidur di ranjangku itu kini telah sadarkan diri. Raut wajahnya bingung. Takut. Wajar saja, dia tidak mengenal wajah yang ada di depannya itu.

Sontak aku menyerbu masuk. Dengan nafas terengah-engah seolah telah berlari berkeliling lapangan Universitas Konoha yang super besar itu. Mata mereka berdua kini tertuju padaku. Itachi _nii_ dengan pandangan menyelidik, seolah menuntut penjelasan mengapa ada seorang gadis yang tidur di kamar pribadiku. Sementara gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus takut

Kutarik tangan kakak ku keluar kamar. Setengah kuseret paksa karena nampaknya dia enggan beranjak dari sana. Ku perintahkan Ayame untuk menutup pintu dan menjaga gadisku yang tampaknya baru saja sadar dari koma.

"Siapa nona itu? Mengapa ada seorang gadis di kamar pribadimu? Dasar kau mesum…" omelan panjang Itachi _nii_ nampaknya akan dimulai. Kubekap mulut cerewetnya sebelum itu terjadi. Dengan isyarat untuk berhenti berbicara. Lalu ku bawa paksa dia menuju kamar pribadinya,

"Bwwaahhh… sialan kau! Dasar _baka ototou_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakmu yang tampan ini hah!? " omelnya padaku.

"Jangan berisik _baka aniki _! Nanti terdengar _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_…" ucapku sambil memelototinya. Itachi _nii_ hanya terkekeh. " Aku lah yang terlebih dulu akan memberitahu mereka asal kau tahu. Biar kau habis dihukum.. fufufu.." ujarnya jahil.

"Terserah.. tapi kumohon diam lah sebentar., aku harus kekamarku. Nanti aku akan jelaskan semuanya.." kataku sambil melangkah pergi. Itachi _nii_ tidak mencegah langkahku, itu berarti dia menyetujuinya.

"Setengah jam! Kuberi kau waktu setengah jam. telat satu menit sajaaa… kau tau kan betapa mengerikannya kemarahan seorang Uchiha~.. ?!" goda Itachi sambil tersenyum puas. Aku mengangguk sambil lalu dengan gaya tenang. Padahal aku khawatir. Setengah mati. Jika sampai _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ tahu ada gadis di kamarku, tamat sudah riwayatku.

'Yaaahh setidaknya waktu setengah jam tidak mungkin dilakukannya untuk berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh…' pikiran Itachi jadi mesum sendiri.

Aku sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Jika setelah aku melewati pintu ini, dan aku akan mati, aku bisa menerimanya. Rasanya itu cukup setimpal dengan dosa-dosa yang aku lakukan kepadanya di masa lalu. Asalkan jangan satu, aku tidak ingin melihat tatapan penuh kebencian di mata emerald milik gadis itu. _'Jangan yang satu itu oh Kami-Sama…' _

"Siapa kau….!?" Emerald itu membelalak ngeri saat beradu dengan sepasang Onyx milikku. Wajahnya ketakutan. Aku butuh lebih dari sedetik untuk mencerna perkataannya. Dia tidak ingat padaku? Mungkinkah!? Mengetahui kemungkinan itu aku justru tersenyum sumringah.

"Aku? Aku Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke.."

Gadis merah jambu itu terlihat bingung. Wajah cantiknya berkerut. Tanda dia sedang berpikir. Mungkin sedang menggali ingatannya tentang sosok ku.

Nihil. Tampakknya tak dia temukan sosok ku dalam ingatannya. Namun bukannya sedih, aku justru merasa senang. Lega lebih tepatnya. Anehkah? Gadis yang saat ini aku cintai melupakanku dan aku justru bahagia? Setidaknya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku padanya. Karena yang diingatnya tentang diriku di masa lalu pasti hanyalah rasa sakit.

"Kenapa? Lupa padaku?" tanyaku. Hanya ingin memastikan.

Dia mengangguk sambil tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Meski tidak melihatnya, aku tahu dia pasti sedih, bingung dan kalut karena tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Termasuk aku yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Aku memberanikan diri mendekatinya, lalu duduk di tepi ranjangku yang telah sebulan lebih tak pernah aku gunakan ini. Sebulan lebih, aku memilih tidur di sofa untuk menjaganya. Memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya untuk satu alasan egois, aku ingin aku lah yang pertama kali dilihat ketika dia terjaga dari tidur panjangnya.

Kuangkat dagunya. Memaksanya memandang wajah _stoic_ ku. Memenjarakan emerald itu dalam onyx. Selamanya.

"Tak perlu sedih Uchiha Sakura…."ujarku dengan suara bariton yang dalam. Gadis itu tercekat. Sontak menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Uc.. Uchiha… Sakura…" diejanya nama yang baru saja aku sebutkan.

"Ya.. kau Uchiha Sakura. Milikku! Milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang…" jawabku dengan senyum puas.

TO BE CONTINUE~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suket Alang-alang : Hahahaa, iiyaaa.. baru pede apdet disini. Maklum ini fict lawas banget. Maaf yaakk kalo nista banget ceritanya. Ini fict SasuSaku perdana :D**_

_**Laras 921 : Hahhahaa… wow apaan? *kepo**_

_**GemSJ : apdet ASAP yank~ wkwkkww, emang kartu pos kalee dicap segala :D**_

_**Hanazono Yuri : loohh bukannya skrg jamannya "I Stand On Right Side" yaakk *GagalPaham **_

_**Lee Didah : Ini Flashbacknya sedikit diungkap di chapter ini **___

_**SarahLybra : makasiihh **____** Alhamdulillah kalo disukai**_

_**Guest : Ganbaree ! yoossshh~**_

_**Vani : iiyaa ini udah update kirin :***_

_**Key : makasiihh udah suka. Ini udah apdet geledek kok **___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BE MINE (PART II)**_

**Main Cast : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sub Cast : some character in "Naruto"**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Category : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Original "abal" story by me :Dv ( Odes )**

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

**.**

**.**

**Hooiii, terimakasih sudah mampir ke FanFic Gaje nan abal ini. Tanpa bermaksud meniru apalagi mengcopy karya besar Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, cerita ini lahir dari kegilaan sesaat otak saya saja. Buat saya menulis bukan sekedar hobby, menulis adalah saya. Dan saya hanya akan menulis apa yang memang harus (dan saya sukai) saya tulis.**

**Nb : begitu dirasa ceritanya gak cocok dengan kamu, gausah diterusin yaa bacanya :D. arigatou**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II**

_Kami-sama… tolong.. maafkan aku.._

_Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…_

_Maaf… maaf…_

_Berjuta kali kata maaf kuucapkan, namun kenapa tak juga melegakan?_

_***Sasuke's POV**_

"DIAM!" Teriakku ke arah gadis soft pink bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Wajahnya seketika memucat mendengar gelegar suaraku. Saat itu suasana di kantin Universitas Konoha memang sepi. Selain karena waktu telah beranjak malam, semua orang saat ini tengah berpesta di auditorium universitas tempat berlangsungnya pesta pertunangan pewaris dari klan Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga dan Tenten.

"Ta.. tapi….." ucapnya terbata-bata. Berusaha menjelaskan. Setelah susah payah dia berhasil mengajakku untuk keluar dari acara itu, untuk berbicara 4 mata denganku, tampaknya dia berusaha untuk memaksimalkan momen ini untuk membuatku percaya. Karin, kekasihku, telah berani bermain mata dibelakangku dengan laki-laki lain.

"Sekali lagi bicara omong kosong begitu, kubunuh kau!" sambarku seketika sambil menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Ekspresinya tampak kesakitan meski tidak ada kata keluhan yang terlontar. Airmata terlihat menggenang disudut-sudut emeraldnya.

"Aku tidak bicara bohong Sa-Sas..Sasuke _kun_…." Suaranya terdengar bergetar, menahan sakit dan tangis yang akan tumpah.

"Berani sekali kau menjelek-jelekan Karin di depanku…" kucengkram erat pergelangan tangannya, hingga nantinya terdapat memar merah disana. Sakura –lagilagi- tampak meringis kesakitan. Bukannya kasihan pada gadis di depanku ini, aku justru terbakar emosi saat mendengar dia kembali menjelek-jelekkan Karin, kekasihku, di hadapanku sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar melihat Karin dengan seorang pemuda, Sasuke _kun_… tolong.. percayalah…" ucapnya memohon. Nadanya terdengar seperti putus asa melihatku tidak mempercayai kata-katanya.

"Aku.. tidak..percaya…padamu.. Sakura…" aku tekankan kata-kataku satu persatu. Membuat cairan bening di mata emeraldnya tumpah. Mungkinkah kata-kataku lebih menyakitinya ketimbang perbuatan kasarku?

Sakura diam sesaat. Mati-matian menahan isak tangisnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu mempercayaiku…?" ujarnya dalam suara parau akibat tangis. Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Mati saja sana….!" Ucapku penuh amarah sambil mendorongnya menjauh.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~ Sasuke _kun_…!" teriaknya. Tubuh mungilnya meluncur jatuh dari tangga akibat terdorong olehku. Berguling beberapa kali sebelum mencapai dasar. Lalu kulihat tubuh itu berhenti. Diam. Tidak ada gerakan.

Aku sendiri masih terpaku. Kaku. Tubuhku rasanya lumpuh. Aku baru saja mendorong jatuh gadis itu. Walau bukan itu sebenarnya maksudku. Aku hanya ingin mendorongnya menjauh. Namun kata-kata terakhirku sebelum mendorongnya seolah menjadi sebuah doa yang segera dijawab oleh _Kami-Sama._

Takut. Cemas. Bingung. Aku hampiri tubuh mungil yang kini hanya terbaring tak berdaya. Emeraldnya sempat mengerjap, lemah. Kutatap lekat-lekat gadis yang kini terkapar itu. Wajahku kian memucat melihat darah merembes dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Sekarang… kau … percaya?…"ucapnya pelan dengan nada terputus-putus. Seolah untuk bicara saja, dia harus mempertaruhkan seluruh nyawa. Aku tersentak. Emerald itu menatapku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya tertutup dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

***END OF POV**

-000000-

Cerita tentang kejadian itu mengalir begitu saja saat aku duduk berdua dengan pemuda berambut raven yang serupa denganku itu. Itachi _nii _hanya diam. Mendengarkan dengan seksama. Membiarkan aku bicara sepuas-puasnya. Mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal, apa yang aku simpan rapat, bahkan dari sahabat-sahabat karibku sendiri.

Itachi _nii_ menghela nafas panjang saat aku menyudahi ceritaku. Namun dia tetap diam. Mungkin karena dilihatnya rona wajahku berubah. Pucat pasi. Jujur saja, menceritakan hal ini sangat sulit bagiku. Mengorek segala kenangan pahit itu membuatku ingin mati saja karena tak kuat menanggung rasa bersalah pada gadis itu.

Apa yang kemudian dilakukannya sungguh di luar dugaanku. Walau aku tau, _baka Aniki_ ku ini sering sekali membuat tindakan yang diluar perkiraan. Tapi tetap saja, melihatnya langsung menghambur dan memelukku, membuatku merasa kaget.

"Rasa bersalah itu… sebaiknya kau lupakan saja. Sekarang dia sudah siuman, dan apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu, masih bisa kau perbaiki dari sekarang…" ucapnya lembut. Aku tidak menyangka bhwa dia bisa begini bijak.

"Jadiii.. apa setelah ini dia akan pulang ke rumahnya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak…." Jawabku singkat. Sukses membuat kening Itachi nii berkerut.

"Lalu…?"

"Dia belum dapat mengingat siapa dirinya…"

"Amnesia? tebak Itachi _nii._

"Hn~…."

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku akan menikahinya…!" sahutku tegas.

"Ooohh….. eeehhhh! Ap..apaa!? apa kau bilang barusan? Menikah?" Itachi _nii_ nampak sangat shock mendengar kata-kataku. Raut wajahnya terlihat lucu. Aku jadi tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ya… nampaknya ini saat yang tepat buatku untuk melepas masa lajang.." ujarku sambil terkekeh. Itachi _nii _terlihat tidak setuju.

"Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliahmu.. kenapa begitu terburu-buru?"

"Aku sudah cukup umur _baka Aniki_.. sudah sah secara hukum untuk menikah. Soal kuliah, kurasa tidak ada hubungannya…" jelasku panjang lebar. Itachi _nii_ tampak masih tidak mau kalah.

"Apa kau mencintainya ?"

"Ya…" jawabku dengan 1 kalimat tegas.

"Cinta dan perasaan bersalah adalah dua hal yang berbeda Sasuke.." desahnya.

"Aku tahu…"

"Apa kau benar mencintainya? Bukankah kau…." Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah memotongnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya, _Nii-san_.." ucapan sungguh-sungguhku sempat membuatnya terhenyak beberapa saat.

"Tapi…tapii…"

"Sebenarnya kau sebegitunya menentang rencanaku karena kau tidak ingin aku mendahuluimu kan?!" tembakku langsung. Itachi _nii _mengibaskan raven panjangnya seolah sedang syuting iklan shampoo.

"Ciihhh~ kenapa harus iri? Terlalu banyak gadis yang ingin bersamaku sehingga aku belum bisa menentukan pilihan…" jawabnya asal.

"Jadi kapan rencananya ?" tanya Itachii _nii _sambil lalu. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa iri sekaligus bahagianya.

"Sekarang…" jawaban singkatku sukses membuat kedua matanya terbelalak.

"Uhuuukk..uhuukk.." Itachi _nii_ bahkan sampai terbatuk mendengar rencanaku itu. Aku tertawa geli sambil beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku akan bicara pada _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_. Bersiaplah calon _Jii-san_ ( paman).."ucapku sok sopan sambil membungkukkan badan ke arahnya. Membuatnya terkesiap, ngeri mendengar dan melihat sikapku yang tak biasa.

-0000-

Semua berlalu sangat cepat, namun aku masih bisa mengingat setiap detailnya. Sakura, dengan yukata turun temurun milik mempelai wanita Uchiha yang bermotif bangau biru terlihat anggun dan cantik meski wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Rambut soft pinknya digelung ke atas, sehingga menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus yang kini dihiasi kalung pemberian _Kaa-san_ yang merupakan kalung warisan turun-temurun milik keluarga Uchiha. Dan karena semua ini serba dadakan, maka acaranya berlansung sederhana. Tanpa mengurangi kekhidmatannya.

Lalu aku, dengan hakama putih-biru khas milik klan Uchiha dengan lambang serupa kipas sebagai tanda klan dibelakangnya, raven _chicken butt_ yang kutata sekenanya, serta wajahku tidak perlu dipoles berlebihan karena memang sudah _good looking_ sejak lahir ***Ggggrrrrrrr (tingkat sebel author :45%) **tampak serasi ketika bersanding dengannya.

Sebagai tanda telah resmi menjadi suami-istri, telinga kami harus ditindik. Itu suatu kewajiban bagi seorang Uchiha yang telah menikah. Tanda bahwa kami telah saling memiliki dan tidak bisa dipisahkan. _Kaa-san_ melubangi telinga Sakura, sedangkan telingaku dilubangi oleh _Tou-san_. Ada gurat haru diwajah _Kaa-san_ saat menindik telinga menantunya tersebut. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, kalau keputusan menikah akan diambil oleh bungsu Uchiha secepat ini.

Sebuah anting berbentuk huruf S dan U dipasang di telinga kami yang telah ditindik. Kaa-san sudah mempersiapkannya. Semua keluarga Uchiha memiliki koleksi anting yang akan dipakai saat mereka menikah nanti. Huruf S untuk nama kami, Sakura &amp; Sasuke. U untuk Uchiha. Karena sekarang, dia bukan lagi Haruno Sakura. Tapi sudah resmi sebagai menantu wanita pertama, Uchiha Sakura.

Yang menyebalkan adalah saat aku harus meminta ijin karena aku melangkahi Itachi _nii _ untuk menikah mendahuluinya_._ Dan dia memang orang yang suka memanfaatkan situasi. Bukannya dengan suka rela memperbolehkanku menikah tanpa syarat yang memberatkan, dia justru memanfaatkannya untuk meminta permohonan yang aneh-aneh.

"Cukup ajak aku saat kalian berbulan madu…." Ucapnya dengan seringai jahil diwajah. Aku langsung memelototinya.

"Ayolaahh Sasu chan…" katanya lagi dengan nada merajuk. Benar-benar menggelikan! Kenapa sih dia tidak pernah bersikap dewasa!? Padahal usia kami terpaut cukup jauh, tapi kakak ku yang bodoh itu justru bertingkah seperti adikku saja.

"Kami tidak akan bulan madu…" jawabku tegas. Aku tidak akan membawanya keluar dari desa. Terlalu beresiko bila teman-teman kami di universitas atau bahkan –lebih buruk lagi- Haruno Gaara tahu tentang keberadaan adik kesayangannya yang kini telah resmi menyandang nama Uchiha ini. Gaara pasti akan membunuhku. Itu yang diucapkannya saat kami tak sengaja berpapasan di salah satu lorong universitas, beberapa hari setelah Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang.

_"Jika menghilangnya Sakura ada hubungannya denganmu, akan kubuat kau menyesal pernah dilahirkan ke dunia…" ucapnya dingin. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius dan matanya, kedua matanya memancarkan aura seorang pembunuh yang sempurna._

"Ciihhh… membosankan!" ucap Itachi _nii_ sambil menghempaskan badannya ke bangku yang hendak dia duduki di ruang makan. Setelah upacara pernikahan sederhana yang hanya disaksikan oleh keluarga selesai, inilah saat makan malam pertama Uchiha dengan seorang anggota keluarga yang baru.

"Sasuke.. sekarang kau telah menjadi seorang suami.. kau harus memperhatikan istrimu.. karena itu lebih baik jika kau dan Sakura pindah ke…." Belum sempat _Tou-san_ menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku buru-buru memotongnya. "_Arigatou, Tou-san.. _tapi aku dan Sakura ingin tinggal disini lebih lama…" jawabku sambil menunduk sopan.

"Tapi Sasuke.. jika kau tinggal di desa, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?" _Kaa-san_ ikut menimpali. Aku tersenyum. "Aku dan Sakura akan baik-baik saja _Kaa-san_… ya kan Sakura?" ujarku sambil melirik ke arah gadis berambut pink yang kini telah resmi menjadi istriku itu. Sakura menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang disertai dengan anggukan kecil.

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian… kami mengerti.." pertama kali aku melihat _Tou-san_ dengan senyum bangganya padaku. Mungkin dengan ini, _Tou-san_ bisa lega mempercayai bahwa aku telah mampu bersikap dewasa sebagai seorang suami.

"Kalau begitu.. aku juga mau tinggal disini!" ucap Itachi _nii_. Kami semua serempak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apaa~?! Apa-apaan matamu itu? Kau tidak suka aku tinggal disini yaa? Agar kau dan ..Saku _chan_ bisa bebas berduaan? Dasar kau mesum..!" omel Itachi _nii_ saat melihatku men _death-glare_ dirinya.

"Diam kau, _baka Aniki _!" sahutku tak mau kalah. Entah mengapa mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat itu, membuatku merasa malu. Heyy heyy.. padahal aku dan Sakura kan telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

"Sudah..sudah.. Itachi, kau kan harus masuk kerja besok dan mengurus bagian yang akan diambil alih oleh Sasuke. Karena mulai besok, Sasuke juga akan mulai bekerja di perusahaan setelah jam kuliah selesai.. jadi kau harus ikut kami pulang.." Tou-san melerai pertengkaran tak penting kami. Itachi nii langsung menekuk wajahnya. Merasa kalah langkah. Jika seorang Uchiha Fugaku telah bicara, itu adalah perintah bagi kami, anak-anaknya.

Itachi nii gantian memelototiku, sementara aku dengan sengaja memamerkan senyum kemenanganku.

"Saku chan…!?" panggil Itachi nii. Sakura menoleh dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Membuatnya kelihatan sangat cantik. Melihatnya saja, sudah membuatku merasa cemburu. Aku tidak ingin dia membagi senyumannya untuk orang lain, sekalipun itu kepada kakak ku sendiri.

"Yaa.. _Nii-san_…" jawab Sakura. '_Ciihh.. Nii-san apanya!? Dia sungguh tidak cocok dengan sebutan itu..'_ ujarku dalam hati dengan wajah cemberut. Meskipun aku juga memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi itu hanya jika didepan kedua orangtuaku saja.

"Kau jangan cepat-cepat memberiku keponakan yaa~.. aku tidak mau jadi om-om tampan di usia segini…" ujarnya dengan senyuman manis karena melihat wajah dongkolku. Tapi entah kenapa, di mataku itu terlihat seperti senyuman mesum.

BLUSH

Wajahku memanas. Sakura pun begitu. Terlihat jelas ada semburat merah di kedua belah pipinya. Hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya dibicarakan, apalagi dalam acara jamuan makan malam keluarga yang pertama. Dasar _baka Aniki _!

"Bicara apa kau Itachi… lebih cepat lebih baik…" sahut _Kaa-san_ sambil tertawa pelan kemudian disambut senyuman oleh _Tou-san_.

-00000-

_DEG DEG …_

_ DEG…_

**Pria dan wanita**

**Status : menikah**

**Di dalam kamar,**

**Diatas ranjang berukuran king size**

**Hanya berdua..**

Begitu banyak pikiran yang terlintas. Kesemuanya justru membuat jantungku sukses berdegup lebih kencang. Kulirik gadis musim semi yang kini resmi menjadi nyonya Uchiha itu. Wajahnya tertunduk. Mungkin menyembunyikan guratan malu yang tergambar di wajah cantiknya. Karena aku pun merasa begitu. Aura kecanggungan begitu kental terasa menyelimuti kami. Ini merupakan malam pertama kami.

_Malam pertama kami_….

Ciiihh.. memikirkannya saja membuatku merinding. Daripada terlihat bodoh, aku segera bangkit dari ranjang yang kami duduki dengan saling memunggungi itu.

"Sakura…." Panggilku hati-hati. Gadis merah jambu itu mengangkat wajahnya. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar saat emeraldnya menatap sepasang onyx milikku.

"A…aa..aku mau mandi dulu…" kataku gugup karena tadi kami sempat bertatapan, meski hanya beberapa saat. Bisa kurasakan wajahku panas dan memerah. Apa kata-kataku tadi terdengar seperti menggodanya?

"Ii..ii..iiyaa.." jawab Sakura,terdengar dari suaranya bahwa dia sama gugupnya denganku.

_'Dasar bodoh kau, Sasuke! Kenapa gugup seperti bocah ingusan begitu!?'_ runtukku dalam hati. Memaki diriku sendiri.

Aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku kekamar mandi, tapi tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide untuk menggoda gadis yang telah resmi menjadi istriku itu. Karena nya aku justru berbalik arah dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sakura.. tolong bantu aku…" aku sengaja memintanya membantu melepas tali hakama yang ku kenakan sejak upacara pernikahan sederhana kami. Sakura sebenarnya kaget saat aku memintanya untuk membantuku melepas hakama, mungkin dia takut atau malu jika di dalamnya aku tampil polos tanpa busana, walaupun itu memang benar adanya.

Jemari mungilnya tampak gugup saat satu persatu melepas ikatan hakama yang aku kenakan. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk sekedar membuka satu ikatan, namun aku menikmatinya. Aku menikmati jarak kami yang kian dekat sehingga aku dapat leluasa menghirup wangi _cherry_ dari suraian lembut rambut _soft pink_ nya.

Terbawa suasana syahdu nan romantis, kukecup keningnya perlahan. Sakura tersentak, tampak kaget karena perbuatanku. Sentuhan ringan saja sukses membuat wajahnya kini telah semerah kepiting rebus.

"A..ap..apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar dari bibir mungilnya, mau tak mau membuatku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Dari dulu aku ingin melakukannya…" ucapku sambil menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Hakama bagian atasku telah terbuka, menampakkan dada telanjangku yang bidang berotot. Bisa kurasakan panas hembusan nafas gadis yang tengah kupeluk ini saat menerpa kulitku.

Kuangkat dagunya, memaksanya memandang ke arahku. Emerald itu tampak malu-malu dan pandangannya tak lagi fokus. Mungkin efek dari penampilanku yang telah setengah telanjang berada tepat di depannya.

Ku perpendek jarak diantara kami. Sakura diam saja saat bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Inilah ciuman pertama kami secara resmi sebagai sepasang suami istri. Meski aku sudah sering mencuri ciuman darinya saat dia terbaring koma, namun rasanya berbeda saat melakukannya sekarang. Bibirnya terasa hangat dan lembut. Dan sesekali membalas ciumanku.

Kulumat bibir bawahnya, membuat Sakura mengerang. Sakura tampak belum berpengalaman dalam berciuman. Hal itu terlihat saat dia begitu canggung dalam mengimbangi ciumanku.

"Sakura.. yang namanya ciuman itu bukan hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir saja.." ucapku lembut tepat di telinga kanannya. Lalu aku jilat daun telinga itu, membuat sakura bergidik, antara geli dan tidak nyaman.

"Rasakan dan pelajari…"desahku lembut. Kini aku kembali membawanya dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Saat lidahku berusaha menerobos ke dalam mulutnya, Sakura tampak belum siap sehingga lidahnya justru mendorong lidahku untuk keluar. Tidak mau kalah, aku justru mengajak lidahnya beradu dengan lidahku.

Ciuman yang intens itu terus berlanjut. Tanganku sendiri mulai berusaha melepas ikatan yukata yang dikenakan gadis merah jambu itu. Sakura tampak sudah mabuk dengan keadaan ini sehingga dia mendiamkan saja aksi ku.

Puas bermain dengan bibirnya, aku beralih ke leher jenjangnya. Sakura sudah melepas perhiasan pemberian Kaa-san. Membuatku leluasa menciumi leher jenjangnya dan membuat 'tanda kepemilikan' disana.

Jujur saja, kami sudah mabuk kepayang dengan situasi ini. Hasrat itu menggelak, begitu nyata kami rasakan. Aku rebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, tersenyum menggodanya.

"Malam ini milik kita berdua, istriku…"

BLUSH,

Wajah Sakura merah padam..

Tepat saat kami akan melanjutkannya,

_**DOK DOK DOK..**_

Pintu kamar diketuk dengan kasar dan tidak sabaran. Hanya satu orang yang sanggup berbuat seperti .

_Baka Aniki_! Itachi _nii!_! Pasti dia pelakunya. Tapi kenapa dia masih disini? Bukankah dia seharusnya ikut _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ pulang ke Konoha?

"Ciihhh.. sial…"gerutuku sambil bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri pintu. Kubuka sedikit saja pintu kamar, karena Sakura tampak sedang membetulkan yukatanya yang telah berantakan akibat ulahku.

Wajah itu tampak tersenyum jahil saat melihatku.

"Sasuke… aku lapar.." ucapnya sambil merajuk. Jika ini komik, 4 sudut siku pasti sudah tercetak di dahiku. Dan kalau saja dia bukan kakak kandungku, sudah kucekik dia sampai mati. Berani sekali dia menganggu malam pertamaku !?

"Apa!? Kenapa kau masih disini?!" seruku, antara sebal dan kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini juga rumahku tau. Aku juga Uchiha.." jawab Itachi nii seenaknya, tidak mau kalah.

"Memangnya aku mengganggu? Apa kalian sudah mau 'tidur'? tanyanya dengan tampang _innocent_. _DEG_. Pertanyaannya tepat sasaran. Mungkin dia bertanya begitu karena melihat penampilanku sekilas yang tampak telah bertelanjang dada.

Aku mendesis. "Sssshhh..kau benar-benar tidak tahu situasi. Sebenarnya apa maumu?" kataku sambil _melempar death –glare_ padanya. Bukannya takut atau merasa bersalah, seringai jahil justru tampak diwajah tampannya.

"Aku lapar. Kan tadi sudah kubilang.. ayo masakkan makanan untukku!"

"Kau pikir ada berapa _maid_ di rumah ini, _BAKA_! Bangunkan saja salah satu dari mereka sendiri!" teriakku sebal. Emosiku langsung naik melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan kakakku ini.

Kurasakan bahuku ditepuk perlahan dari belakang. Istriku itu tampak telah berganti pakaian. Wajahnya tersenyum saat melihat Itachi _nii_ yang pura-pura memasang tampang sedih.

"Kalau _Nii-san_ lapar, aku bisa membuatkan makanan.." tawarnya dengan lembut. Aku memperlihatkan wajah tidak setuju tapi Sakura tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan _Nii-san_ kelaparan kan, Sasuke..?!" Sakura tersenyum lembut padaku. Membuatku luluh hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Saku chan saja begitu baik dan perhatian. Adik macam apa kau!? _baka Otoutou_! " ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Sakura tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi ke dapur. Sementara Itachi nii justru mendekatiku.

"Jadi~.. kalian sudah sejauh apa sebelum aku datang? tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Membuatku ingin memukul kepalanya saja. _Oh Kami-Sama,_ mengapa aku harus bersaudara dengannya?

BRAK

Aku tutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Menjengkelkan memang. Itachi nii selalu seperti itu. Bersikap seenaknya terhadapku.

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku menyusul mereka ke dapur. Sakura tampak sedang sibuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan masakannya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya sementara Itachi nii entah ada dimana.

"Biar ku bantu..."tawarku. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum saat mendapatiku telah berada dibelakangnya.

" Tidak usah, kau duduk saja…" tolaknya lembut. Tapi aku tetap mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan gangguan tadi yaa.." ucapku lembut di telinga kirinya sambil aku kecup ringan. Sakura tampak bergidik lagi saat aku mencium telinganya.

"Ehh..hhmmm… bahan-bahan di kulkas hampir semuanya tomat…" ujar Sakura, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hn~…." Jawabku singkat sambil tetap mencium telinganya, bahkan kini aku gigit-gigit kecil

"Ngghh~ Sasukeee…" katanya lagi sambil menepis wajahku yang menempel erat di bahunya. Sakura tampak tidak nyaman, mungkin dia takut baka Aniki ku memergoki kami berduaan di dapur seperti ini.

"Aku merasa familier dengan buah ini..seperti sudah terbiasa.. tapi kenapa justru perasaanku tidak enak yaa? Sepertinya aku tidak menyukai buah merah itu" ujarnya sambil berpikir. Tanpa sadar, aku menjauh darinya. Melihatku menjauh, Sakura justru mengira itu karena gerakan penolakan yang dibuatnya.

"Aku…" ucapku Sakura jadi berkerut saat aku tidak meneruskan kalimatku.

_'bukan buah itu yang harus kau benci Sakura… tapi aku..'._ ucapku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan bersalah itu datang. Entah dari mana. Namun rasanya hatiku seperti ditusuk-tusuk setiap kali mengingat masa lalu ku dengannya. Setiap mengingat perlakuan ku padanya dimasa lalu, aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri.

"Buah ini menyebalkan… rasanya aku tidak mau melihatnya…"katanya lagi sambil membuang tomat-tomat itu ke tempat sampah. Melihatnya, membuatku merasa _aku_ lah si tomat itu. Tomat yang akan dibuang Sakura ke tempat sampah.

Refleks, aku menahan gerakannya. Sakura memandangiku.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka buah ini kan?" tanyanya padaku. Aku tercekat. Haruskah aku mengakui bahwa itu adalah buah kesukaanku? Akhirnya, aku mengalah. Aku lepaskan tangannya dan membiarkannya membuang buah kesukaanku itu ke tempat sampah.

Tersisa satu buah tomat merah. Masih bagus dan segar. Kali ini Sakura tidak langsung membuangnya. Diambinya pisau, lalu dipotongnya tidak beraturan. Seperti sedang menghancurkan tomat tak berdosa itu.

Bentuknya setelah dihancurkan sekilas mengingatkanku pada manisan tomat yang dulu sering dibawakannya untukku dikampus. Tapi aku justru menghancurkannya. Bukan hanya manisan tomat yang telah susah payah dibuatnya untukku, namun juga hatinya.

Ekspresi wajah Sakura tampak puas setelah berhasil menghancurkan tomat itu, sementara wajahku terlihat sebaliknya, sedih.

_Sementara saat itu, ekspresi wajahnya yang sedih,berbanding terbalik dengan wajahku yang justru menampilkan ekspresi puas karena telah menghancurkan makanan dan hati gadis yang sangat mencintaiku. _

**TO BE CONTINUE~ (Lagi..)**


	3. Chapter 3

**GaemSJ : udah apdet kirin lagi niihh yank **** ntar Itachi akyuu kurung di kamar dehh :* #CipokBasah**

**Sakura Uchiha Stivani : ketika negara api menyerang...**

**Nikaamakusa : yang jelas bukan odes lohh yang ember mbocorin ke saskeyy kalo karin celingkuh #plaaakkk**

**Hanazono Yuri, Manda Vvidenarint,Mo-chan : udah apdet susano'o iniihhh #ngawur**

**Guest : makasiihh.. iyaa udah dijelasin di part II nya kok **** hepi reading yakk**

**SarahLybra : makasiihh **** kesian emang Itachi #MeyukDadaItachin**

**Hahahha, panggil aja odes **

**Lady Bloodie : wkwkkwkw, makasiihh Naru waifu :* salam sayang dehh dari BiniPertama Canon Uchiha Itachi dan satu-satunya yang sah serta diakui om MK **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sub Cast : some character in "Naruto"**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Original "abal" story by me :Dv ( Odes )**

Hooiii, terimakasih sudah mampir ke FanFic GaJe nan abal ini. Tanpa bermaksud meniru apalagi mengcopy karya besar Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, cerita ini lahir dari kegilaan sesaat otak saya saja. Buat saya menulis bukan sekedar hobby, menulis adalah saya. Dan saya hanya akan menulis apa yang memang harus (dan saya sukai) saya tulis.

**Nb : begitu dirasa ceritanya gak cocok dengan kamu, gausah diterusin yaa bacanya :D. arigatou**

**Category : Romance, hurt/comfort**_**, LIME (maybe)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Part III**

"_Tadaima_…" seru Gaara saat masuk kerumahnya, kediaman keluarga Haruno yang terbilang mewah dan megah.

"_Okaeri_…." Satu suara lembut menyambut kedatangannya. _'itu Kaa-san..' _pikir Gaara. Ibunya, Haruno Tsunade, seorang _kunoichi_ atau dokter yang terkenal di Konoha. Ibunya kini tersenyum lembut saat melihat sulung keluarga Haruno tersebut.

"Pulangnya larut sekali…" ujar sang Ibu sambil memeluk putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Menumpahkan segala rasa rindu yang membuncah dalam dada. Karena kesibukan Ayah dan Ibunya, baik Gaara maupun Sakura, jarang bertemu dengan kedua orangtua mereka.

"Yaa.. maaf.. aku ada tugas…" jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi. Ibu akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu.." ucap Ibunya membalasnya dengan anggukan yang disertai senyuman. Lalu berjalan ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2 rumah megah tersebut.

Tsunade menyiapkan sup kesukaan putra sulungnya itu. Gaara pun menikmati masakan Ibunya dengan lahap. Rasanya sudah lama tidak merasakan masakan dari wanita yang menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit Konoha.

"Ayah tidak ikut pulang…?" tanya pemuda berambut semerah darah itu di sela kegiatan makannya. Tsunade yang hanya duduk menemani putranya makan, terlihat menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak.. Ayah masih ada urusan di rumah sakit…"

Haruno Jiraiya, dokter kepala di rumah sakit Konoha merupakan dokter senior paling disegani di kota itu. Jiraiya sangat jarang berada di rumah. Sama seperti Tsunade sang istri, pekerjaan lah yang membuat mereka harus sering meninggalkan kedua putra-putri mereka. Tsunade merasa beruntung karena putra sulungnya selalu dapat diandalkan untuk menjaga Haruno bungsu mereka, Sakura.

_Meskipun sekarang putri mereka itu tengah hilang entah kemana…_

Tsunade tahu, disela kegiatannya menyantap masakan sang Ibu, Gaara diam-diam melirik ke kursi yang biasa ditempati adik kesayangannya. Matanya terlihat sedih, menerawang, wajah yang sarat akan kehilangan. Semenjak Sakura menghilang, setiap hari, tanpa pernah terlewat, Gaara selalu mencari adiknya itu.

"_Owarimashita…_" ucap Gaara saat dia telah menghabiskan sup buatan Ibunya. Tsunade tampak bahagia. Menyaksikan putranya makan, sungguh sebuah kesempatan langka baginya.

"Gaara…" panggil Tsunade. Sebingkai wajah yang biasanya dingin itu memancarkan bias hangatnya. Hanya kepada kedua wanita inilah, seorang Haruno Gaara akan melepaskan wajah dinginnya. Hanya kepada Haruno Tsunade sang Ibu dan Haruno Sakura, adik semata wayangnya

"Apakah… Sakura _chan_….." kalimat sang Ibu menggantung begitu saja. Namun Gaara sudah dapat menebak kelanjutannya. "Sakura pasti baik-baik saja…Ibu tenanglah…" ucap Gaara sambil bangkit berdiri dan memeluk bahu Ibunya.

Sudah berapa lama sejak putra sulung Haruno itu tidak pernah melihat Ibu mereka bersedih? Haruno Tsunade adalah seorang wanita aktif yang lucu dan ceria. Namun lebih baik jangan sesekali mencari permasalahan yang dapat membuatnya marah. Sangat mengerikan!

"Aku pasti akan menemukan dan membawa Sakura kembali…." ucap Gaara sambil menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan hangat Ibunya.

-00000-

_***kembali ke tokoh utama yang sangat kita cintai~ :Dv**_

Pagi yang seperti biasa.

Terlalu biasa..

Tapi tidak bagiku. Bagiku ini adalah pagi yang istimewa. Pagi pertama bagi seorang Uchiha yang telah menikah. meski bayangan kegagalan malam pertamaku masih membayangi, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik dan sempurna.

Saat iris onyx ku terbuka, tak kulihat lagi gadis yang semalam tidur dalam pelukanku. Tapi dari kamar mandi, terdengar suara gemericik air. Menandakan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu sedang membersihkan diri.

Aku kembali memejamkan mata. Tak lama berselang, kudengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan suara langkah yang mendekat. Jantungku berdegup kencang namun aku tetap berpura-pura terlelap.

"Sasukee… ayo bangun~.." suara sophran yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinga. Sang pemilik suara, gadis musim semi yang kini telah resmi menyandang nama Nyonya Uchiha itu terlihat kesulitan membangunkanku.

Sambil masih pura-pura tertidur lelap, aku mengintipnya melalui onyx ku yang sedikit ku buka. Betapa cantiknya istriku itu. Rambut soft pinknya yang tergerai lurus terlihat basah. Wajahnya segar tanpa sapuan _make up_ apapun. Bibirnya pun semerah tomat kesukaanku. _'Benar-benar santapan yang lezat…' _pikiranku jadi mesum sendiri.

_Heyy.. bukan mesum namanya jika yang kau pikirkan adalah istrimu sendiri kan?_

"Ayoo bangun….." ujar gadis cantik itu sambil menepuk lenganku dengan lembut.

"Hn…." Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba aku tarik tangannya hingga tubuhnya terjatuh di atas tubuhku. Aku cium pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Aroma shampoo yang biasa dia gunakan entah kenapa kali ini terasa memabukkan indra penciumanku.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanyaa… ayoo sarapan dulu…" ujar gadis itu sambil berusaha bangkit karena posisi berbahaya kami ini. Namun dengan sengaja aku tahan dengan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Cium~…."

DEG

Ucapanku membuat jantung gadis merah jambu itu berdetak lebih kencang dari biasa. Karena posisi kami yang tengah berhimpitan, setiap detakannya begitu terasa seolah menembus jantungku sendiri.

"Cium~… aku hanya akan bangun jika kau menciumku..." rajukku dengan nada manja.

BLUSH

Sepasang onyx yang ku buka lebar-lebar dapat melihat jelas wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat. aku tersenyum jahil saat melihatnya. Rupanya permintaanku sukses membuatnya _blushing_ berat. Dan aku tahu dia tidak akan menolak permintaanku.

Aku kembali memejamkan mata. Menunggu. Aku rasakan hembusan nafas yang terasa kian mendekat. Lalu sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab mengunci bibirku.

Sakura menciumku lembut. Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Terlalu hati-hati atau mungkin terlalu malu malu.

Gantinya, aku membalas ciumannya dengan garang. Aku lumat bibir mungilnya dengan ganas. Sakura mengerang, meski belum juga membuka mulutnya. Aku jilat bibir bawahnya.

"Sakura… itu tadi sebuah tanda. Kau harus membiarkanku masuk…"ucapku lembut di telinganya. Gadis itu mengangguk malu-malu

Kembali aku lumat bibirnya. Kali ini langsung aku beri tanda. Sakura tampaknya memahami dan membiarkan lidahku menari di dalam mulutnya.

Ciuman kami berubah menjadi jilatan, kuluman dan lumatan. Sakura rupanya cepat belajar dan mampu mengimbangi ciumanku. Lidah kami menari dan bertaut menjadi satu.

Tanganku sendiri mulai bergerak liar, meraba tubuh mulus gadis yang telah resmi menjadi istriku itu. Panasnya ciuman kami membuat Sakura lupa bagian bawah dari baju terusan yang di kenakannya telah tersingkap. Memamerkan sepasang kaki jenjang miliknya.

"Pose mu sangat sexy, sayang…"ucapku sambil mengecup leher mulusnya dan sengaja memberikan beberapa bercak kemerahan disana. Tanda bahwa dia hanya milikku. Milik Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura mendesah tertahan. Aku tahu dia sama berhasratnya denganku.

"_Morning Sex…_?" ajakku dengan senyum nakal. Wajah gadis bersurai merah jambu itu justru tampak kaget dengan ajakanku.

"Bukankah kau harus ke tempat _Nii-san_ pagi ini?" tanyanya padaku.

"Besok saja…" jawabku singkat sambil memberikan kecupan untuk menggodanya. Akhirnya istriku itu mengangguk malu-malu

Aku memeluknya makin erat. Menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah ciuman panas dan bergairah. Hasrat yang semalam kami tahan menggelak kembali. Serupa nyala api. Menuntut penyaluran.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ciihh… sial…." Dengusku kesal. Siapa lagi yang berani-beraninya mengganggu "kegiatan" ku pagi ini.

"Siapa…!?" teriakku. Setengah kesal setengah frustasi sambil tetap mendekap erat gadis merah jambu yang kini penampilannya kacau akibat ulahku.

I-Ini saya..Ayame,Tuan Muda Sasuke…" ucap maid kepercayaanku itu sambil terbata-bata.

"Ada apa…?!" kataku lagi. Ku pelankan suaraku. Untungnya pengganggu kali ini bukan kakakku yang super bodoh itu. Karena aku bersumpah akan menghajarnya kalau sampai dia berbuat konyol lagi.

"Tuan Besar… Madara _sama_ datang…" jawab Ayame hati-hati.

Aku tersentak kaget.

Tuan Besar…

Uchiha Madara…

_Ojii-sama _!?

-0000000-

"Gaara _kun_….." seorang gadis cantik melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda berambut semerah darah itu sambil tersenyum lebar dan berjalan ke arahnya. Sedangkan pemuda berwajah dingin itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik dan juga bosan.

"Gaara _kun _~…." Gadis bernama Tayuya itu memanggilnya sambil kemudian bergelayut manja di lengan kanannya saat mereka duduk berdampingan. Gaara tampak tidak nyaman dengan tingkah manja gadis cantik berambut perak itu.

"Jangan seperti ini Tayuya…." Ucap Gaara dingin sambil berusaha menghindar dan memberi jarak diantara mereka. Namun Tayuya tidak mendengarkan, atau bahkan tidak peduli dengan kata-kata pemuda disebelahnya ini. Dia tetap memegang lengan Gaara erat. Seolah takut terpisah.

"Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama…?" kalimat ajakan yang tampaknya tidak perlu di jawab oleh pemuda merah terebut karena gadis cantik itu langsung menyeretnya pergi dari taman Universitas Konoha.

***Di tempat makan**

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya gadis perak itu. Sedangkan lelaki berwajah dingin di sebelahnya hanya menjawab dengan satu gelengan pelan.

"Aku pesankan saja yaa..?" Tayuya tampaknya bersikeras menyuruh Gaara untuk makan. Akhirnya pemuda merah itu mengalah. " strawberry crepe…" jawabnya singkat.

_Strawberry crepe adalah makanan favorite gadis merah jambu yang kini tengah mengusik hatinya itu…_

***Di toko pakaian,**

"Bagaimana…? bagus tidak? Tanya gadis cantik berhelaian perak yang kini tengah menunjukkan baju lady rocker yang garang, namun tetap terkesan feminin itu kepada pemuda dingin di hadapannya. Tayuya tampak cantik dalam balutan busana yang memang sesuai gayanya yang tomboy dan ceplas ceplos itu.

Gaara hanya memberikan 1 anggukan singkat sebagai ganti jawaban.

_Sakura juga akan terlihat sangat cantik jika memakai baju itu…_

***di pusat perbelanjaan,**

"Pilih yang mana, Gaara kun..?" gadis cantik itu memamerkan 2 pilihan lipstik kepada pemuda merah itu. Ada yang berwarna merah serupa warna rambutnya, ada pula yang berwarna pink yang sama dengan warna rambut gadis yang kini tengah memenuhi otak dan hatinya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Gaara memilih lipstik berwarna soft pink itu.

"Kau pilih itu…? Aaahh padahal aku lebih suka yang ini…" ujar gadis perak itu dengan ekspresi bingung karena lelaki pujaannya justru memilih warna yang tidak begitu dia suka.

"Aku beli ini…" kata Gaara pelan. Dahi gadis berhelai perak ini tampak berkerut. Bingung.

_Haruno Sakura.. kau lah yang paling pantas memakainya…_

-000000-

Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura. Gadis cantik bersurai pink yang itu kini memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya. Kini, tidak sedetik pun di lewatkan lelaki yang selalu berwajah dingin tanpa memikirkan sang adik kesayangan yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Berartinya seseorang di hidup kita akan semakin ternilai, ketika kita merasa kehilangan orang tersebut. Hal itu yang tengah dirasakan pemuda merah tersebut.

Gaara rindu senyuman Sakura. Gaara rindu wajah sebal Sakura bila dia jahili. Lalu Gaara akan mencubit lembut pipi chubby gadis itu hingga gadis cantik itu tersenyum lagi.

Gaara lah orang pertama yang akan dicari gadis musim semi itu ketika ketakutan. Sakura paranoid terhadap gelap. Semacam _dark phobia_. Karena itu, ketika lampu di rumah mati akibat pemadaman listrik bergilir, Sakura pasti akan mencarinya dan tidur di kamarnya. Gadis itu baru akan tertidur lelap jika Gaara memeluk atau menggenggam tangannya. Seolah meyakinkan bahwa gadis itu tidak sendirian.

Gaara pula lah orang pertama yang akan muncul jika adiknya itu terlibat masalah. Seperti ketika dilihatnya adiknya itu menangis di salah satu lorong Universitas sambil menggenggam kotak makan yang isinya telah hancur berantakan.

Sakura mengelak bahwa dia menangis karena tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Tapi Gaara tau lewat rekan-rekan Tayuya –gadis perak yang selama ini mendekatinya- yang sekelas dengan Sakura, bahwa bekal buatan Sakura itu dihancurkan oleh Karin, kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama itulah yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup, Gaara belum pernah membenci siapapun melebihi rasa bencinya pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Semua itu karena Sakura. Karena pemuda tampan berambut raven itu telah berani menggoreskan luka pada gadis yang paling dia jaga.

Lalu, rasa kehilangan apakah ini? Kenapa pikirannya seolah terpusat pada gadis merah jambu yang kini entah dimana itu? Sebenarnya Gaara telah menyadarinya sejak lama, hanya saja selama ini selalu disimpannya . selain karena tidak yakin akan perasaannya, itu merupakan sesuatu yang mustahil dan tidak mungkin.

Haruno Gaara mencintai Haruno Sakura…

Mungkinkah? Cinta seorang kakak? Ataukah cinta seorang pemuda kepada gadis pujaannya?

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu Sakura _chan_…" ujar Gaara di tengah berkecamuknya perasaan sedih dan kehilangan yang dia rasakan.

-000000-

Lelaki gagah itu memandangi kami dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tidak ada satu celah pun yang terlewat dari sepasang onyx tajam milikknya. Raven yang dibiarkan sepanjang pinggang –lebih panjang dari _baka Aniki_ ku-, tatapan yang lebih tajam dari onyx milik Tou-san. Siapa lagi jika bukan dia orangnya. Uchiha Madara. _Ojii-sama_. Kakek ku.

Wajah dan tubuhnya tidak terlihat seperti kakek-kakek berusia lanjut, tapi Ojii-sama adalah kakek ku. Orang paling dituakan dalam silsilah panjang klan Uchiha. Selain karena dianggap pewaris sejati klan karena berhasil membawa klan pada kejayaan dan kemahsyuran, _Ojii-sama_ juga orang yang disegani oleh klan lainnya.

"Sasuke…" suara bariton berat miliknya terdengar. Aku dan gadis merah jambu yang kini resmi menyandang nama Uchiha pun membungkuk dalam-dalam sebagai tanda penghormatan kami padanya

"Ikut aku…." Sesosok tubuh tegap laki-laki itu berjalan mendahuluiku dan Sakura. Menuju ruang tatami rahasia klan Uchiha.

Selama ini di rumah utama klan, ada satu tempat yang terlarang dimasuki oleh Uchiha manapun kecuali _Ojii-sama_. Tempat itu adalah ruang tatami rahasia tempat kakek ku ini menyimpan harta berharga klan, Uchiwabasho.

Ojii-sama duduk di hadapan kami. Posisi duduk di ruangan itu sudah diatur sedemikian rupa hingga hanya _Ojii-sama_ yang boleh duduk di tempat tertinggi di ruangan ini

"Sasuke… kau sudah menjadi seorang suami…" suara berat itu terdengar lagi. Aku membalasnya dengan kembali membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda hormat.

"_Hai Ojii-sama_.. maaf untuk hal yang mendadak ini… aku tidak sempat memberitahu _Ojii-sama_ sebelumnya…" ucapku hati-hati. Walau aku berbicara sambil menunduk, aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari sepasang onyx nya tertuju tepat ke arahku.

"Tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. _Ojii-sama_ biasanya selalu terlihat dingin dan menakutkan

"_Ojii-sama_… ijinkan aku memperkenalkan istriku…anggota baru klan Uchiha…Uchiha Sakura…"

Onyx _Ojii-sama_ beralih ke arah gadis merah jambu yang kini menjadi istriku itu. Sakura pun memberikan penghormatan kepada Ojii-sama dengan membungkuk dalam.

"Pilihan terbaik diantara yang terbaik…." Ucap _Ojii-sama_ pelan. Namun aku dan Sakura tetap dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Sakura… mulai sekarang kau adalah Uchiha. Sampai kapanpun tetap seorang Uchiha. Uchiha hanya menikah satu kali. Hanya memberikan seluruh hidupnya pada satu orang. Seorang Uchiha akan tetap menjadi Uchiha sampai dia mati…"

"Uchiha yang telah menikah diwajibkan untuk melubangi telinganya. Itu sebuah tanda. Sebuah ikatan. Yang lebih penting dari sekedar perhiasan penghias jemari kalian. Perhiasan bisa kalian lepas suatu hari nanti saat bosan, tapi ikatan tidak akan bisa kalian putuskan, selamanya. Seperti tanda yang tidak bisa dihapus dari tubuh kalian…." Ucap _Ojii-sama._

"Kami mengerti _Ojii-sama_…" jawabku dan Sakura. sedikit terharu mendengarnya menasihati kami. Aku memang mencintainya dengan seluruh hidup ku.

"Baiklah… dan sebagai hadiah pernikahan, kau boleh meminta suatu permohonan Sakura…" ujar pria berambut raven kelam itu sambil tersenyum. Sakura terlihat bingung menentukan pilihan. Dia tidak tahu harus meminta apa kepada kakek ku yang baru pertama kali dia temui.

"Bolehkah aku menunda permintaanku, _Ojii-sama_…? Saat ini aku belum menentukan pilihan…" jawab Sakura hati-hati.

" Jika itu yang kau inginkan…." _Ojii-sama_ mengangguk setuju. Lalu di luar dugaan, Kakek ku bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri kami.

"_Kekkon shite omedettou gozaimashita…_" ucap pria lanjut usia yang tetap terlihat gagah itu sambil memeluk kami erat.

-0000000-

"Bagaimana ini…? Kita harus bagaimana?" suara lembut itu terdengar berbisik pelan. Mungkin agar tidak terdengar siapapun tampaknya ini pembicaraan rahasia.

Tidak biasanya Gaara melihat Ibunya itu bicara selarut ini di dapur keluarga. Ternyata kepala keluarga Haruno, Haruno Jiraiya telah pulang kerumah. Dan mereka tengah mebicarakan sesuatu yang tidak boleh sampai terdengar oleh pemuda tampan berambut merah itu.

"Apa harus kita batalkan saja pertunangan mereka?" ucap Ibunya gusar. Meski samar, Gaara yang tengah mencuri dengar dapat melihat raut tegang di wajah cantik Haruno Tsunade.

_'pertunangan..? siapa yang akan bertunangan…?' pikir pemuda merah itu._

" Tidak… pesta kelulusan masih sebulan lagi…kita masih memiliki waktu dan kesempatan…" jawab Jiraiya sambil menenangkan istrinya dengan sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu wanita cantik itu.

'_pesta kelulusan? Apakah aku yang akan bertunangan? Tapi dengan siapa?'_ berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benak Gaara. Mendengar kata pesta kelulusan yang tinggal sebulan lagi, Gaara yakin bahwa dirinya lah yang dibicarakan oleh Ayah dan Ibunya ini.

"Tapi Sakura belum kembali…" ujar Ibunya dengan nada sedih.

DEG

_Sakura chan_

"kita tidak mungkin melaksanakan pertunangan tanpa calon mempelai wanita nya kan…?!" desak Tsunade kepada suaminya. Jiraiya terlihat kehabisan kata-kata.

Apaa..!? calon mempelai wanita..? sakura _chan_..?!

Pemuda merah itu terkejut setengah mati.

_'Apa maksudnya ini..? kenapa dia dan Sakura bertunangan..? bukankah mereka kakak beradik..?'_

"Kita harus menjelaskan tentang yang sebenarnya pada Gaara.. bahwa dia bukan seorang Haruno. Tapi Sabaku dari desa Suna. Sabaku no Gaara…"

-0000-

TO BE CONTINUE ( Again~…)


	4. Chapter 4

_**UNTUK SIAPAPUN YANG TELAH BERKENAN MERIPIIUU FICT INI, ODES HANYA BISA UCAPKAN BERIBU TERIMAKASIH **___

_**Kalau ada pertanyaan, mungkin di chap depan odes jawab. Soalnya lagi rada rempong :***_

_**Salam sayang dan penuh cinta dari odes**_

_**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Odes**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BE MINE ( PART IV)**_

**Main Cast : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sub Cast : some character in "Naruto"**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Original "abal" story by me :Dv ( Odes )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-0000-**

"Sasuke _kun_~….." satu suara bernada manja terdengar memanggil namaku. Suara yang aku kenal betul siapa pemiliknya. Karin. Gadis manis yang kini menjadi mantan kekasih sekaligus orang yang paling tidak ingin ku temui.

Sudah lama aku tidak pernah melihatnya di kampus. Entah ada angin apa dia tiba-tiba muncul sekarang.

Mendengar namaku dipanggil olehnya, aku justru mempercepat langkah menuju ke kelas. Siang ini aku ada ujian bersama Ibiki sensei. Dosen yang dikenal sebagai dosen paling kejam di fakultasku.

"Sasuke _kun_~…." Gadis manis itu tidak patah arang. Dia percepat langkahnya. Menyusulku. Lalu menarik lenganku agar langkahku terhenti. Kubiarkan sepasang onyx ku menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Sasuke _kun_~… kau kenapa? Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutku bodoh terlontar dari bibirnya. Membuatku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sinis.

"Memang tidak..!" jawabku tegas. Gadis manis berkacamata yang berdiri di depanku ini tersentak kaget.

"Aku merindukanmu…Sasuke _kun_~… tolong maafkan aku…" ucapnya dengan nada lirih penuh penyesalan. Hanya saja, ditelingaku kata-katanya justru terdengar seperti bualan.

"Kau membohongiku, Karin…" ucapku tajam. Wajah gadis itu terlihat takut melihat perubahan air muka ku.

"Bohong..? bohong soal apa..?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau bohong bahwa bekal yang selama ini kau berikan padaku adalah buatanmu… kau berbohong soal Sakura... dan yang aku ketahui pasti, kau berbohong soal cintamu padaku…" ujarku dingin. Wajah gadis manis itu berubah. Pucat pasi.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu Sasuke kun~…" elaknya takut-takut. Tapi kali ini iris sapphire nya enggan menatap sepasang onyx milikku.

"BOHONG..!" teriakku seketika. Suasana koridor yang lengang membuatku leluasa melampiaskan rasa kesalku. Aku sudah muak dibohongi oleh gadis yang dulu aku cintai ini.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget mendengar gelegar suaraku. Aku belum pernah semarah ini dihadapannya. Bahkan saat aku memergokinya bersama laki-laki lain masuk ke dalam sebuah hotel mewah yang terletak di pinggiran Konoha, aku masih dapat mengendalikan diriku. Meski rasanya aku tidak keberatan membunuh laki-laki _baby face _berambut merah itu.

"Tolong… maafkan aku Sasuke _kun_…hiks hikss…" lirihnya lagi. Ucapan penyesalan bercampur dengan tangis yang menyesakkan.

"Kenapa kau berbohong soal Sakura…?" sentakku kesal. Setiap mengingatnya, aku merasa benar-benar dibodohi.

"Sakura…? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya 'Sakura'? bukankah selama ini kau memanggilnya 'Haruno'..?" tanya Karin seolah tak percaya. Seingatnya tak pernah sekalipun aku menyebut Sakura dengan nama kecilnya. Aku selalu menyebut gadis itu dengan nama keluarganya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku, Karin..!" bentakku lagi. Karin mulai memperlihatkan wajah tak suka dibalik isak tangisnya.

"Huuhhh.. jadi sekarang kalian akrab? Apa akhirnya kau membalas perasaan gadis aneh itu..? ucap Karin dengan nada sinis. Entah apa sebabnya, Karin terlihat sangat membenci Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu…" jawabku dingin

"Itu urusanku Sasuke _kun_~..!" gantian gadis itu yang membentakku.

" Urusanmu…?!" sinis, kubiarkan saat onyxku melalap sapphire miliknya. Karin terlihat tak mampu menjawab. Gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata. Urusanku dengannya telah selesai setelah aku tahu dia tega mengkhianatiku dengan seorang pria berambut merah bernama Akasuna Sasori.

Akasuna Sasori, pria dewasa namun berwajah baby face itu adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dari desa Suna, desa padang pasir yang letaknya jauh dari Konoha. Akasuna Sasori tampaknya ingin mengembangkan bisnisnya dengan mengekspansi Konoha.

Dan Karin tertarik pada kedewasaan pemuda baby face berambut merah itu. Sehingga dia tega mengkhianatiku serta membuatku membenci gadis yang selama ini mencintaiku dengan tulus.

Aku sudah muak dengan gadis manis berkaca mata itu. Maka kutinggalkan saja dirinya yang masih terdiam terpaku. Saat sadar aku telah meninggalkannya, Karin mengejar sampai ke kelasku.

"Sasuke _kun_~… aku minta maaf..sungguh aku menyesal telah mengkhianatimu…" ujar gadis manis itu sambil terisak berlinang airmata. Kedua tangannya mendekapku dari belakang. Diiringi tatapan kaget teman-teman sekelasku, termasuk tatapan bodoh milik Uzumaki Naruto, aku sentak kedua tangannya dengan sedikit kasar.

Aku tidak suka disentuh olehnya. Aku tidak suka disentuh oleh perempuan manapun kecuali gadis merah jambu yang kini telah menjadi istriku itu. Aku adalah pria beristri sekarang. Aku harus bisa menjaga kehormatanku sebagai seorang suami.

"Jangan…pernah..menyentuhku..lagi…" kutekankan satu persatu kata-kataku pada gadis manis berkacamata itu. Wajahnya tampak memerah karena malu dan kesal. Malu karena aku menolaknya di depan umum dan kesal karena kini aku mengacuhkannya.

_Padahal dulu aku sangat mencintainya…_

Aku pikir dia juga mencintaiku dan tidak akan mengkhianatiku. Aku pikir dia juga orang yang selama ini memperhatikanku diam-diam. Yang selalu menaruh bekal makanan di lokerku. Atau selalu memberikan jus tomat di meja yang selalu ku duduki. Aku pikir gadis ini orangnya. Ternyata aku salah. Salah besar…

"Sasuke _kun_~…" panggilnya lirih. Semua orang di kelas seakan menahan nafas. Suasana begitu hening. Semua mata tertuju ke arahku dan gadis mantan kekasihku ini.

"Aku mencintaimu…Sasuke _kun_~…"

"Kau tidak bisa mencintaiku lagi…hubungan kita sudah berakhir…" jawabku tegas. Sudah tak ada lagi ruang di hatiku bagi perempuan lain selain istriku.

"Kenapa..? kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintaimu…? Apa kau telah memiliki kekasih lain..!?" teriak gadis manis itu histeris.

Aku tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang bercampur dengan sinisme.

"Aku telah menikah.. aku pria beristri sekarang…" jawabku mantap akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuka status baruku. Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya atau gadis manapun yang mungkin mengejarku **(tingkat sebel author : 50%).**

Hening…

Semua orang terkesiap kaget mendengar pengakuan ku. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran kampus telah melepas masa lajangnya. Hal itu tentu membuat terkejut semua orang. Termasuk gadis manis berkacamata di depanku ini. Tubuhnya seakan lumpuh. Lemas tak bertenaga mendengar kata-kataku barusan.

Lalu satu pekikan yang aku hafal betul siapa pemiliknya terdengar nyaring memekakkan telinga.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH…!?" pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu tersentak kaget. Begitu juga teman-teman sekelasku yang lalu. Lalu ruangan kelas terasa penuh dengan desas desus.

Dan akhirnya, aku pamerkan telingaku yang telah dilubangi dan ditindik. Sebuah tanda sah bahwa seorang Uchiha telah resmi menikah. Sebuah ikatan kepemilikan antara Uchiha dan pasangannya.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda kuning jabrik yang telah menjadi sahabat karibku sejak SMP itu menyerbu ke arahku. Lalu dia menubrukku kencang. Seolah meluapkan kegembiraannya mendengar kabar bahagia itu. Sementara dibelakangnya, Nara Shikamaru berjalan santai sesuai gayanya yang memang pemalas.

"_Temee_~ huwaaaa… apa-apaan kau? kenapa menikah tanpa mengundangku…" jeritnya tepat di telingaku. Aku jauhkan tubuh si bodoh itu. Karena ulah Naruto, aku tidak menyadari kapan gadis manis berkacamata itu pergi dari ruangan kelasku.

Nara Shikamaru menepuk pundakku sebagai tanda selamat. Wajahnya tersenyum bahagia. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang terkesan berlebihan dengan menangis segala, Shikamaru menunjukan perasaannya layaknya pria dewasa.

"Huwaaaa _Temeee_~…." Tangis lebay Naruto disambut dengan gelak tawa satu kelas. Aku menjadi risih sendiri.

"Sudah diamlah bodoh…!" kataku sebal sambil menjitak kepala kuningnya.

-00000-

Rumah keluarga Uzumaki terletak tidak jauh dari kampus. Karena itu, aku dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah selanjutnya di rumah pemuda kuning jabrik yang menjadi teman akrabku itu.

Rumah Naruto terbilang sederhana. Seperti kebanyakan rumah modern di Konoha. Karena letaknya di gang yang sempit, maka kuparkirkan sedan sport hitam kebanggaanku agak jauh dari rumahnya.

Ayah Naruto, Minato _ji-san_ adalah kepala polisi bagian investigasi criminal khusus di kantor pusat kepolisisan Konoha. Sedangnya Ibunya, Kushina adalah mantan perawat di rumah sakit Konoha. Sejak melahirkan Naruto, Kushina _ba-chan_ berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

"_Tadaimaaaaa_~…"teriak Naruto sambil membuka pintu dan melepas sepatu. Aku dan Shikamaru mengikuti di belakangnya.

"_Okaeri_…."jawab seorang perempuan berhelai merah sepanjang pinggang sambil memasang wajah menakutkan. Aku bisa merasakan pemuda di depanku menelan ludah.

"Naruto… apa yang kau lakukan jam segini? Kenapa sudah pulang kerumah? Apa kau membolos lagi? Dasar anak bodoooohhh…" tanpa henti, perempuan berambut merah itu memberondong Naruto dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang tampaknya tidak memerlukan jawaban. Aku dan Shikamaru sudah terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan Kushina _ba-chan_ bila anaknya pulang bke rumah lebih awal sehingga tidak kaget lagi.

"Ahhh tidak _Kaa-chan_..tidak begitu kok…" elak pemuda di depanku ini takut-takut. Ibunya tampak seperti prajurit yang siap berperang.

"Awass yaaa kau berani membolos lagi.. akan kupatahkan kedua kakimu itu…" ancam Kushina _ba-chan_. Karena terlalu bersemangat memarahi Naruto, Kushina _ba-chan_ lupa akan kehadiranku dan Shikamaru.

"Huuuuaaaaaa~ ada Sasuke dan Shika… ayoo ayoo masuk.." ujar perempuan berhelai merah itu mendadak ramah. Sikapnya sangat berbeda dengan saat memarahi putra semata wayangnya barusan.

"_Ogenki desu ka, ba-chan_…?" tanyaku sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Aaahhh tidak usah formal begitu Sasu.. aku baik-baik saja.. yaaah kadang memang sakit kepala jika melihat kelakuan anakku yang bodoh itu…" jawabnya sambil melirik kesal ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak cemberut. Walau terlihat cerewet, Kushina _ba-chan_ sangat menyayangi Naruto.

"Kalian ada apa siang hari sudah pulang?" tanya Kushina _ba-chan_ lagi.

"Kami ada tugas. Mau mengerjakannya disini supaya lebih leluasa…"jawab Shikamaru. Kushina _ba-chan_ mengangguk mengerti.

"Heiii Naruto… kau bersihkan dulu kamarmu sana.. baru ajak Sasu dan Shika ke dalam…" satu perintah dari Ibunya sukses membuat Naruto langsung melakukannya tanpa membantah meski dengan muka sebal.

"Ayooo, kalian tunggu di ruang keluarga dulu yaa.. santai saja.. anggap di rumah kalian sendiri… aku buatkan minuman dulu…" kata Kushina _ba-chan_ panjang lebar. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Aku dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan sambil terkikik geli. Keluarga ini tidak berubah sejak dulu. Tetap harmonis dan mesra meski dalam pertengkaran. Uchiha, Uzumaki dan Nara memang menjalin kedekatan yang lebih dibanding dengan klan yang lain.

"Permisi…." Satu suara wanita terdengar dari depan rumah. Karena tuan rumah, Naruto dan Kushina _ba-chan_ sedang di dalam, aku putuskan aku yang keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Karena Shikamaru tampak enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Yaa….." jawabku sambil membuka pintu.

DEG

Seraut wajah yang amat ku kenal…

Rambut panjang _soft yellow_ nya yang tergerai, dan sepasang emerald yang serupa dengan milik gadis bersuai pink yang aku cintai.

Haruno Tsunade

_Sakura no Kaa-san!_

-0000-

Pertemuan tidak disengaja antara aku dan Ibunda Sakura, Tsunade _dono_ membuatku gelisah. Ini memang bukan kali pertama aku melihat perempuan cantik yang menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit Konoha itu. Tapi ini kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya sebagai Ibu dari gadis yang telah resmi menjadi istriku itu.

Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegelisahan saat sepasang onyx ku bertatapan dengan emerald miliknya. Emerald yang sama dengan milik _cherry_ ku. Hanya saja sepasang emeraldnya terasa seperti sungai yang tak memiliki dasar.

Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam sesaat setelah kami bertatapan. Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Tapi kulihat wajah cantiknya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Tsunade _dono_ ingin berbicara 4 mata dengan Kushina _ba-chan._ Memang setahuku, keluarga Haruno dan Uzumaki sangat dekat. Kushina _ba-chan_ adalah junior Tsunade _dono_ ketika dulu masih bekerja sebagai perawat.

Aku penasaran dengan apa yang mungkin mereka bicarakan. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan gadis merah jambu yang sekarang telah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha itu?

"Heii _Temee_~.. apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Ayoo kerjakan bagianmu…" rungut Naruto. Pemuda jabrik itu tampak masih kesal karena _ba-chan_ menyuruhnya membereskan kamar. Sehingga aku yang sedang diam melamun menjadi sasarannya.

"Memangnya apalagi yang dipikirkan seseorang yang sudah menikah…?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda sambil menyeringai jahil ke arahnya. Shikamaru tertawa geli. Tampaknya dia mengerti maksud ucapanku. Sementara Naruto hanya bengong dengan tampang bodoh.

"Hahahahaa.. tampangmu lucu sekali…" Shikamaru tidak dapat mengendalikan tawanya sehingga pemuda kuncir kuda itu tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Ada apaa? Apa maksudmu…?" tanya si bodoh itu tidak mengerti sambil melirik ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tersenyum polos.

"Aaahhhh.. ma..ma..maksudmu..maksudmu… i..i.."itu".. yaaa…" pemuda jabrik itu tampak gelagapan saat berbicara. Entah mengapa wajahnya merona merah saat mengatakannya. Tampaknya dia telat menhyadari maksud dari ucapanku

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _baka_..!?" tanyaku sambil menjitak kepala kuningnya. Naruto mengusap kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Apa kau…dan istrimu…sudah…sudah melakukannya?" tanya pemuda kuning itu iseng.

BLUSH

Tanpa bisa dicegah, wajah tampanku memerah

_Hampir… masih hampir… kalau saja tidak ada gangguan…._

"Naahh yaaa… mesum!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba di telingaku. Membuatku kaget setengah mati. Sontak, aku melemparkan _death-glare_ padanya. Naruto hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

_Si Dobe memang "dobe"…._

-00000-

Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang tertidur pulas karena kelelahan, dan menyuruhku mengerjakan sisa tugas yang telah mereka kerjakan. Selesai mengerjakan nya, aku keluar kamar, sekedar untuk mencari angin segar.

Mungkin takdirlah yang akhirnya membawa kakiku melangkah keluar kediaman keluarga Uzumaki.

Takdirlah yang membawaku bertemu orang itu.

Orang yang tidak ingin aku temui, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Haruno Gaara..

Wajah dinginnya, tatapan bencinya, air mukanya yang berubah saat diamond miliknya menatap sepasang onyx ku telah mengatakan betapa dia membenciku. Tanpa dia sendiri perlu berbicara secara langsung.

"Uchiha….Sasuke…." namaku mengalir dari bibir tipisnya. Suaranya begitu dalam…dan tenang. Membuatku merasa seperti mendengar aliran air yang berbicara.

Refleks, aku membungkuk hormat. Selain karena dia adalah seniorku di kampus, sekarang dia adalah kakak dari gadis yang kini telah menjadi istriku.

"Kau tidak perlu sesopan itu padaku…" katanya lagi. Dengan nada tenang, atau lebih tepatnya…dingin.

Sepasang diamond miliknya menelisik ke arahku. Berusaha mencari sesuatu. Entah mengapa, pandangan seorang Haruno Gaara membuatku tak nyaman.

"Senpai sedang apa…?" tanyaku basa-basi. Sekedar untuk mencairkan ketegangan yang mendominasi pertemuan kami.

"Bukan urusanmu…" jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum sinis. Lalu tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Kau ….tidak tahu dimana Sakura berada..?" tanya nya langsung

**DEG~**

"A…a-aku tidak tahu…"

"Lebih dari sebulan dia menghilang. Terakhir saat pesta pertunangan Neji dan Tenten. Seseorang melihat Sakura berjalan keluar auditórium denganmu. Setelah itu dia menghilang entah kemana… apa kau melakukan sesuatu? Apa kau menyakitinya lagi..!? " kata-kata yang diucapkan pelan oleh pemuda berhelai merah itu entah mengapa terasa menamparku.

Wajahku memucat dengan raut tegang. Tapi aku sekuat tenaga menyembunyikannya dibalik rupa _stoic_ ku.

"Aku tidak tahu…"jawabku sekenanya. Sedetik, aku melihat ada amarah yang berkobar di wajah dinginnya.

"Berhenti membohongiku, Uchiha…" ucapnya, sinis. Diamondnya menantang onyx ku.

"Terserah…" ucapku sambil berbalik badan dan hendak melangkah pergi.

Langkah kakiku tertahan ketika aku melihat Tsunade _dono_, Ibunda Sakura berjalan keluar dari kediaman Uzumaki ditemani oleh _ba-chan_.

"Aaahh Sasu.. apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanya _ba-chan_ kaget melihatku di luar rumah.

Aku membungkuk hormat pada kedua wanita cantik itu.

"Tsunade _dono_.. ini Uchiha Sasuke.. kawan Naruto…" _ba-chan_ memperkenalkanku kepada wanita cantik disebelahnya itu.

"_Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu…"_ kataku sopan. Entah mengapa aku begitu gugup saat emerald sedalam samudra nya menatap kearahku.

"Aaahhh.. Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke? Mungkinkah…?" sebelum wanita cantik berambut _soft yellow_ itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Haruno Gaara tiba-tiba telah berada disampingnya.

"_Kaa-san_… urusannya sudah selesai kan? ayo kita pulang.." ajak pemuda merah itu pada Ibunya sambil menggamit tangannya dan menuntunnya pergi.

"Kushina _chan_.. tolong sampaikan pesanku pada Minato _kun_ yaaa.. aku mengharapkan kalian…" ucap nyonya Haruno itu sambil berjalan pergi bersama putra sulungnya. Saat kami berpapasan, senyuman terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Jauh berbeda dengan raut dingin Haruno sulung mereka.

Gaara membawa Ibunya ke mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari kediaman Uzumaki. Di dalam mobil, Tsunade merasakan keanehan pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Ada apa Gaara..?" tanya Tsunade pada pemuda berhelai merah disebelahnya. Gaara menatap emerald Ibunya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa _Kaa-san._." jawab Gaara sambil berusaha tersenyum, namun tidak begitu berhasil karena raut wajahnya yang menegang masih jelas terlihat di wajah pemuda merah yang biasanya berwajah dingin itu.

"Apa pemuda itu tadi….." Tsunade berusaha mengingat dimana dia pernah mendengar nama Uchiha. Rasanya nama itu tak asing di telinganya.

"Ya… dia pemuda itu… pemuda yang menyakiti Sakura…bungsu keluarga Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke…" jawab Gaara dengan nada yang tiba-tiba naik 1 oktaf.

Tsunade mengangguk mengerti. Memang rasanya nama Uchiha itu pernah dia dengar. Yaitu saat dia pergi ke Universitas Konoha untuk menanyakan keberadaan putri semata wayangnya yang menghilang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua orang berkata gadis bersuai merah jambu itu terakhir kali terlihat bersama sang Uchiha bungsu.

Di kampus sendiri desas desus berkembang. Semua berpikir Sasuke telah menolak cinta Sakura yang akhirnya membuat gadis cantik itu syok dan menghilang pergi. Semua orang berspekulasi dengan pendapatnya masing-masing membuat posisi pemuda tampan itu terjepit.

Saat itulah kedua sahabat karib Uchiha, Uzumaki dan Nara membela kawan mereka. Mereka berdalih ada bersama Sasuke saat itu dan meyakinkan semua pihak bahwa bungsu Uchiha itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Sakura.

Meski sebagai sahabat kental, mereka tahu pasti ada yang berbeda dengan pemuda raven tampan itu setelah malam menghilangnya Sakura. Entah apa yang sempat mereka bicarakan, tapi baik Naruto dan Shikamaru yakin bahwa gadis itu telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat sang pangeran Uchiha itu berubah.

Dan semuanya terjadi seperti serangkaian takdir yang mengguncang Sasuke. Dituduh atas menghilangnya gadis yang selama ini mencintainya dalam diam, dan kekasihnya yang diketahui semudah itu berselingkuh dengan pemuda lain dibelakangnya.

Semua orang tahu, betapa pangeran Uchiha itu mencintai Karin, gadis berkacamata yang menjadi idola di kampus karena kecantikannya. Namun cintanya yang tulus, dicampakkan begitu saja oleh gadis manis itu.

Semua orang juga tahu, karena ingin membela dan melindungi kekasihnya lah, Uchiha Sasuke sampai tega menyakiti Sakura, gadis cantik bersuai merah jambu yang selama ini diam-diam selalu memperhatikannya. Karena Karin tidak menyukai keberadaan Sakura yang selalu memperhatikan pemuda tampan itu, Karin mengarang kebohongan yang membuat Uchiha bungsu murka.

Tanpa pernah mengetahui bahwa orang yang dibenci adalah gadis yang paling mencintainya..

Yang rela berdiam diri karena pemuda raven itu telah salah sangka. Rela terus menjadi pihak yang disalahkan.

Apalah arti cake tomat yang selama ini diam-diam selalu dibuatkan gadis itu pada Sasuke? Atau Nasi goreng merah yang menjadi kesukaan pemuda tampan itu? Atau sebotol jus tomat favoritnya yang selalu Sakura letakkan di meja ruang kelasnya? Atau bahkan payung merah jambu yang diam-diam diberikan gadis itu pada sang pangeran Uchiha agar dia tak basah saat berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya terpakir.

Semua tak ada artinya.. karena Uchiha Sasuke mengira itu semua pemberian dari Karin. Pemuda tampan itu mengira Karin lah yang selama ini memperhatikannya sedemikian rupa dan membuatnya jatuh cinta.

_Hingga kebenaran yang selama ini ditutupi dari matanya, dapat memperlihatkan wujud aslinya dengan jelas dan nyata.._

-0000-

Suara smartphone ku mengalun indah saat aku berkonsentrasi mengemudikan sedan sport hitam kebanggaanku ketika akan pulang ke desa. aku itu melirik sekilas, tertera nama gadis yang kini telah resmi menjadi Nyonya Uchiha di layar ponsel.

"Yaa…" sahut ku saat menjawab telepon darinya

"Sasuke… kau dimana?" suara sophran sehalus beledu itu menyapa telingaku. Membuat jantungku berdegup kencang hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. _Ooohh mungkinkah ini cinta yang dinamakan sejati?_

"Sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Ada apa sayang? Kau tak sabar bertemu denganku yaa?" tanyaku dengan nada merayu.

"Aahh tidak… _Ojii-sama_ baru saja mengajakku ke aset perusahaan milik Uchiha…" ujarnya dengan nada riang.

DEG

CKIIT

Tanpa sadar aku menginjak rem dalam-dalam sehingga mobilku mendadak berhenti. Untung saja ini di jalanan desa yang memang sepi.

"A-ap.. apa kau bilang..!?" tanpa kusadari pula, aku berbicara dengan suara kencang padanya. Seperti bentakan.

"A-aku.. aku…" gadis merah jambu itu bahkan tak mampu menjawab.

"Kau dimana sekarang..!?" geramku.

"Ru-rumah…" jawabnya terbata. Tak pernah ku gunakan cara bicara yang kasar atau nada bicara yang keras selama dia telah resmi menjadi istriku. Ini pertama kali. Karena aku terlampau kalut mengetahui kenyataan dia pergi ke Konoha. Bersama Kakek ku!

Tanpa memperdulikan rintik hujan yang mulai mengguyur, aku pacu sedan sport ku dengan kecepatann tinggi. Aku mengendarainya seperti kesetanan.

Sesampainya di rumah utama klan Uchiha, aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku.

Kutemukan gadis merah jambu itu di sudut kamar. Menghadap ke jendela luar yang memberikan panorama indah perkebunan bunga klan Uchiha. Dia tampaknya tidak menyadari kedatanganku.

Ku peluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang. Istriku itu tampak kaget dengan kehadiranku.

"Sasukee…" erang gadis itu saat aku mengecup leher jenjangnya. Lalu aku jilat dan aku gigit sedikit keras hingga menghasilkan tanda merah disana. Tanda bahwa dia adalah Uchiha Sakura. Milikku. Milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanpa memperdulikan erangannya, aku kembali membuat beberapa tanda di leher mulusnya. Hingga leher jenjang itu penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan dariku.

Sakura hanya mengerang. Awalnya gadis merah jambu itu sempat memberikan gerakan penolakan, tapi tenaganya kalah kuat dari tenagaku.

Kubalikan tubuhnya. Lalu kuciumi bibir mungilnya penuh nafsu. Dari ciuman berubah menjadi kuluman, kuluman menjadi lumatan. Saat mulutnya tak juga membuka untuk memberiku ruang, aku gigit bibir bawahnya agak keras.

Sakura menjerit tertahan. Jeritannya teredam oleh ciuman panasku. Saat bibirnya terbuka itulah lidahku menerobos masuk dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya.

Sakura tidak dapat mengimbangi ciumanku kali ini. Selain karena aku melakukannya dengan agak kasar, aku tidak memberi ruang bagi Sakura. Aku lah yang mendominasi permainan ini.

Sakura terlihat kehabisan nafas saat mengimbangi ciumanku. Dengan tak rela, kulepas bibirku dari bibirnya untuk sebentar. Sekedar memberi ruang baginya untuk bernafas.

"Sasukee.. ada.. apaa…?" karena sedang kehabisan nafas, suaranya hanya berupa desahan. Sakura terlihat kacau. Wajahnya memerah, bukan karena blushing akibat perlakuanku, tapi karena aku menciumnya dengan kasar.

Tak ku pedulikan pertanyaannya. Aku hanya ingin melepaskan kegelisahanku. Aku hanya ingin menjadikannya milikku. Seutuhnya. Selamanya. Hingga tidak ada yang akan bisa merebutnya dari sisiku. Sekalipun itu masa lalu.

Ku tarik tangannya dan kuhempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur _king size_ kami. Gadis merah jambu itu terlihat ketakutan. Aku memang suami sah nya. Tapi perlakuanku padanya sekarang, tak ubahnya seperti seorang pemerkosa.

Kusibak dress yang dikenakannya hingga bagian pundaknya tersingkap. Aku sendiri telah membuka kemeja bagian atasku. Dengan keadaan setengah telanjang aku biarkan naluri kelelakianku mengambil alih. Melakukan tugasnya.

Gerakanku menciumi sekujur tubuhnya terhenti ketika telingaku menangkap isak tangis dari gadis yang berada dibawah kuasaku ini. Gadis itu terisak. Antara takut dan pasrah.

Aku menjauh darinya. Isak tangis itu…. Aku tak kuasa melanjutkannya.

"hikkss..hiksss…" tangis Sakura tertahan. Dengan raut sedih, aku memeluk gadis merah jambu itu.

"Maafkan aku, _cherry_…" ucapku tercekat sambil menghapus air matanya.

_Kenapa kau begitu bodoh dan terburu-buru Sasuke…_

TO BE CONTINUE~ (again and again)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yang minta lanjut, sudah odes lanjut yaa **___

_**Yang nanya kenapa mata Tsunade hijau dan bukannya aslinya coklat? Yaahh pura-puranya aja hijau. Kan biar sekeluarga (Tsunade, Jiraiya sama Sakura) matanya hijau. Kecuali Gaara **___

_**Hehhehehe**_

_**Maapkan jawaban ngawurhamba**_

_**Pokoknya hepi reding deehh **_

_**Salam hangat penuh cinta dari #BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Odes**_

_**-0000-**_

_**BE MINE ( PART V)**_

**Main Cast : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sub Cast : some character in "Naruto"**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Category : Romance, hurt/comfort **

**Original "abal" story by me :Dv ( Odes )**

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-0000-**

Malam ini aku bermimpi…

Aku dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju altar pernikahan. Di sisi kanan dan kiri kami berjejer keluarga dan sahabat dekat. Pesta pernikahan yang begitu indah dan khidmat. Dengan tak lupa bertabur kilau mewah karena melibatkan salah seorang pewaris Uchiha, yaitu aku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Di depan sana, berdiri _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ juga _baka Aniki_ ku. Ada pula Ibu dan Ayah dari Sakura, Tsunade _dono_ dan Jiraiya _sama_. Tapi mengapa rasanya tak lengkap? Oh yaa… kakak lelaki Sakura, Haruno Gaara tak tampak disana. Entah dimana pemuda dengan rambut semerah darah itu berada.

Mungkinkah dia masih tak menyetujui pernikahan kami? Mungkinkah dia masih menyimpan benci padaku hingga kini?

Ketidakhadirannya memang membuat keluarga kami tak lengkap rasanya, namun tak kubiarkan itu mengganggu acara khidmat yang akan ku lalui sekali seumur hidupku ini.

Sakura terlihat cantik, dan sangat anggun dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih dengan penutup kepala yang menjuntai hingga mata kaki. Wajahnya terlihat berbeda dengan gadis yang selama ini ku kenal, meski senyumannya tetaplah sama. Tak berubah.

Saat tiba di altar, aku dan Sakura menghadap pada Ayah Sakura, Jiraiya _sama_ yang akan menikahkan putri semata wayang keluarga Haruno itu. Sakura terlihat tersenyum sumringah dan sangat bahagia. Begitu pula dengan pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya.

Aku? Mengapa aku tidak berada di sampingnya? Mengapa aku justru berada di barisan para sahabat yang ikut berbahagia? Aku lah sang mempelai pria. Seharusnya aku yang berada disana. Di altar pernikahan. Dengan menggenggam tangan istriku yang sangat ku cinta.

Pemuda disebelah Sakura itu bukan aku. Wajahnya tampan, dan meski tersenyum di saat hari bahagianya, tetap tak mampu menghilangkan kesan dingin dari wajahnya. pemuda dengan rambut berhelai semerah darah dan tattoo Ai yang menghiasi keningnya. Putra sulung keluarga Haruno, Haruno Gaara.

Aku jadi tak mengerti, kenapa Gaara yang berada disana? Kenapa kakak Sakura itu yang merebut tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada? Aku tak rela… aku tak pernah rela tempatku itu direbut orang lain..

"Sakura…!" teriakku kencang. Tapi gadisku itu tak mendengar. Seolah suaraku tertutup oleh hinggar binggar pesta. Aku ingin memberitahunya, bahwa aku, ada disini. Aku suaminya, ada di bangku penonton. Bukan orang yang mendampinginya berada di altar.

Tapi mengapa tak seorang pun menyadarinya? Mengapa tak seorang pun menyadari bahwa sang mempelai pria bukan aku? Bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

Aku berlari kesana, menyusul mereka ke altar. Tapi tatapan semua orang justru terlihat asing bagiku. Seolah aku pengganggu dalam upacara sakral ini. Seolah aku tak seharusnya berada di sini.

"Sakura… ini aku… aku suami mu yang sesungguhnya…" ucapku lirih pada gadis merah jambu yang telah resmi menjadi istriku itu. Tapi Sakura justru menatapku seolah aku sudah gila.

"Siapa…? Kau suamiku? Apa maksudmu Uchiha?" tanya Sakura. Nadanya tak suka. Wajah cantiknya terlihat marah karena aku mengganggu upacara pernikahannya.

"Sakura… kumohon ingatlah aku… aku Sasuke…aku suamimu…kau bukan lagi Haruno. Kau telah menjadi Uchiha…Uchiha Sakura…" jelasku padanya dengan terbata. Entah mengapa sangat sulit menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis bersuai merah jambu itu di saat seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Uchiha?! Aku tidak pernah menikah denganmu…jangan sembarangan! Dan jangan mengacaukan hari bahagiaku!" sentak gadis musim semi itu saat aku hendak meraih tangannya. Namun dia menepis tanganku keras-keras seolah jijik padaku.

Apakah aku begitu nista? Apa aku begitu hina dimatanya? Memang apa yang telah ku lakukan padanya di masa lalu hanya menyebabkan memar trauma, tapi tak bisakah aku diberikan ampunan dan maaf?

"Pergi kau Uchiha..! pergi! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi…selamanya! Pergi!" jerit Sakura keras. Pada saat yang sama, rasanya puluhan tangan menyeretku dan menjauhkan diriku dari gadis yang sangat ku cinta…

-0000-

"Tidak….Sakura….TIDAK!" nafasku terengah-engah. Namun saat aku membuka mata, aku terbaring di ranjangku yang super besar. Sontak aku menoleh ke sisi kananku, tempat seharusnya sang gadis merah jambu berada dalam dekap hangatku setelah semalam perbuatan buruk nyaris kulakukan pada istriku itu.

Aku panik saat mendapati dia tak berada disana. Tak berada ditempat yang seharusnya. Kemanakah istriku itu? tak biasanya sepagi ini dia telah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Aku memeriksa kamar mandi, tempat pertama biasanya dia bisa ditemukan, tapi tak ada sosoknya disana.

Kalap, aku mencarinya hampir ke seluruh rumah utama klan. Nihil. Dia tak kutemukan dimana-mana. Hal itu makin membuatku cemas. Rasanya jantungku ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Tempat terakhir yang bisa ku cari adalah dapur. Maka dengan tenaga yang tersisa, aku berlari secepat mungkin kesana.

Disanalah aku melihat sosoknya. Dalam balutan gaun senada rambutnya, soft pink. Namun helaian merah muda itu tampaknya sengaja digelung keatas untuk memudahkannya dalam memasak.

Dengan tiba-tiba, ku peluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Ku dekap erat seolah takut kehilangan. Sakura sendiri kaget melihat kehadiranku. Meski senyuman tetap mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Kukira kau marah karena kejadian semalam dan meninggalkanku…" ucapku dengan nada manja sambil menciumi lehernya. Sakura merasa risih karena ini di dapur. Tempat terbuka yang bisa saja maid atau salah satu orang melihat kami berbuat tak sepantasnya.

"Ngghhhh~ Sasuke…" ucapnya sambil membuat gerakan penolakan. Mendorongku agar menjauh dari lehernya. Tapi aku tak mau. Sejengkalpun aku tak ingin menjauh dari sisi istriku ini.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat…?" ucapnya lagi. Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena malu. Aku kembali menjilat daun telinganya. membuatnya bergidik karena geli dan sedikit terangsang. "Memangnya mau bagaimana? Kita kan sudah resmi menjadi suami istri…" jawabku seolah tak peduli.

"Yaaahhhh…" teriakan kecilnya yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Sontak aku pun mencari sumber kekagetannya. Rupanya pancake yang sedang dimasaknya gosong. Mungkin dia lupa membalik sisinya karena terlalu fokus pada godaanku.

"Ini semua salahmu…" marahnya dengan wajah yang lucu. Kurasa dia tidak benar-benar marah. Kesal mungkin ya…karena aku mengacaukan hasil masakannya.

"Aku minta maaf Sakura _chaaannn…_" rajukku dengan nada manja. Wajahku kubuat semanis mungkin sehingga dia luluh ketika melihat wajah tampanku **(tingkat sebel author : 60%)**

"Huuummm…" gumamnya masih dengan wajah cemberut. Aku jadi ingin tertawa melihatnya. Namun sengaja kutahan, karena aku tau itu justru akan menambah kekesalan hatinya padaku.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar kau memaafkanku…?" pintaku dengan wajah innocent. Sakura tampak mengulum senyumnya sambil berpikir.

"Hmmm…bagaimana jika pagi ini kau minum jus apel?" tawar Sakura sambil mengupas buah manis dengan rasa citrus itu. aku sungguh tak suka apel. Jangankan jus apel, buah utuhnya saja sudah membuatku bergidik. Aku tidak menyukai teksturnya yang terasa aneh di mulutku.

"Dari yang kubaca.. apel itu bagus untuk menjaga stamina…dan…" Sakura tampak malu-malu melanjutkannya. Gadis bersuai merah jambu yang kini telah resmi menjadi Nyonya Uchiha itu tampak salah tingkah.

"Meningkatkan vitalitas pria?" tebakku begitu saja. Dan ternyata memang itu jawabannya. Meski tak menjawab, itu sudah terbaca jelas dari wajahnya yang merona dengan semburat merah muda.

"Aku tak butuh itu untuk memuaskanmu kok…" ujarku blak-blakan. Sakura mendorongku saat mendengarku mengucapkannya.

"Ahahahaa… aku hanya bercanda…" ucapku sambil terbahak. Wajah istriku itu terlihat tak karuan.

Entah karena terlalu terfokus pada sosok cantik di dekapanku ini, atau karena memang gadis itu memang mengerjakannya dengan cepat, tiba-tiba segelas jus apel telah tersedia di depan mataku. Membuatku mengernyitkan hidung saat mencium aromanya.

"Uuugghhh,, aku tidak suka bau dan rasanya Sakura…" elakku. Tapi tampaknya gadis musim semi itu bersikukuh ingin membuatku menerima hukuman dengan meminum jus yang paling aku tidak suka.

"Kau harus dihukum kerena perbuatanmu semalam…" ucap gadis itu dengan raut sebal. Malam itu memang aku yang salah. Aku yang terlalu terburu-buru dan memaksanya berhubungan intim hanya karena khawatir dia meninggalkan desa dan pergi ke Konoha bersama _Ojii-sama_, Uchiha Madara. Entah apa yang membuatku begitu kalut. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Baiklah…" ucapku pasrah dan menerima segelas jus yang disodorkannya padaku. Dengan menahan nafas aku berusaha menegukknya. Saat cairan jus itu melewati kerongkongan, aku merasa mual.

"Hueeekk..hueekkk…" muntahku pada wastafel yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Ku keluarkan seluruh isi cairan yang menurutku tak enak itu. Sakura memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus geli.

"Ahahhaaa..ternyata kau tidak bisa meminum jus apel yaa..?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Membuatku sebal saja. Lalu dengan sengaja, dia meneguk cairan kental itu di hadapanku.

"Rasanya enak…" ucapnya lagi dengan seringai seolah telah mengalahkanku. Diteguknya kembali jus itu sampai habis. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendekatkan diri padanya, dan mencuri cairan kental itu dengan lidahku dari mulutnya.

"Rasanya lebih enak begini…" kataku sambil menjilat bibirku yang sedikit terkena sisa jus yang kucuri dari mulut gadis berhelai merah jambu yang kini jadi istriku itu.

"Aaaahhhh Sasukeeeee…" raung Sakura dengan nada manja. Tak terima karena kuserang tiba-tiba.

-0000-

"Aku akan sedikit pulang telat nanti…" ujarku saat nyonya Uchiha itu membantuku memakaikan kemeja flanel biru kesukaanku. Pandangan matanya tampak terkonsentrasi pada kancing-kancing bajuku.

"Kenapa..?" tanyanya sambil tetap membantuku merapikan pakaianku.

"Aku harus menghadiri rapat bersama Itachi _nii_ sepulang kuliah…" jawabku sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya. Aroma cherry yang membuatku mabuk kepayang.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke gedung besar dan mewah itu…?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Aku memandanginya dengan raut bingung. Mungkinkah _Ojii-sama_ mengajaknya ke perusahaan utama klan Uchiha?

"Kau kesana kemarin? Bersama _Ojii-sama_?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir.

"Un. ya…" jawab gadis itu dengan raut ceria. Seolah terpukau dengan kemewahan perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau.. lihat disana?" tanyaku takut-takut. Perusahaan utama klan Uchiha bertempat di sebuah mall super besar di Konoha. Letaknya tepat bersebrangan dengan Universitas tempat ku dan Sakura-dulu- menimba ilmu.

"Hmmm.. aku hanya melihat _Ojii-sama_ bertemu dengan orang-orang yang nampaknya penting…" jawabnya. Aku mendesah lega. Ketakutanku tampaknya tak berarti.

"Tapi…aku sempat bertemu dengan dua orang gadis. Yang satu berambut indigo yang dibiarkan terurai, yang satu lagi dengan warna kuning dikuncir kuda. Mereka sempat memanggilku.. Sakura. tapi….hhmmm…" lanjutnya ragu. Jantungku mulai berdebar.

DEG

"Ta-tapi.. apa?" lidahku mendadak kelu. Mungkinkah Sakura bertemu seseorang yang mengenalinya?

"Tapi…dia memang memanggilku Sakura…tapi bukan Uchiha…melainkan…Haruno. Ya..mereka memanggiku Haruno Sakura…" ucapnya dengan nada biasa saja. Seolah menceritakan kejadian sehari-hari yang dilakukannya ketika aku tak ada. Namun cerita nya kali ini justru membuat tubuhku lemas.

"Siapa itu Haruno Sakura? Apa aku kenal dia? Apa mungkin kami memiliki kemiripan?"cecar gadis merah jambu itu padaku. Emeraldnya mencari sepasang onyxku. Meminta kepastian.

"Entahlah…" dari sekian banyak kata yang ingin kuucapkan, hanya kata itu yang sanggup keluar dari mulutku.

"Sasuke… kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat…" wajah cantiknya terlihat cemas. Aku berusaha tersenyum dan memperlihatkan seolah semua baik-baik saja.

"Tidak… aku tidak apa-apa Sakura…" jawabku sambil mengecup lembut sebelah pipinya. Sakura masih terlihat cemas dengan keadaanku yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kau yakin..?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menjawabnya dengan sekali anggukan. Berusaha meyakinkannya,.

"Baiklah…aku berangkat.. kau jangan pergi kemana-mana yaa.. tunggu aku pulang…" pamitku padanya. Sakura menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Lalu dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, dia mengecup bibirku, lembut dan singkat. Dan mengantarku hingga sedan sportku melaju lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

-0000-

Sakura segera membereskan kamar setelah sang suami berangkat dan meninggalkan rumah.

Wajahnya kembali memerah saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Sasuke mencumbunya dengan liar. Entah apa sebabnya. Jika mau jujur sebenarnya dia juga sempat terangsang dengan perlakuan suaminya itu. tapi entah kenapa justru airmatanya yang mengalir terlebih dulu.

Yaaa.. dia memang ketakutan saat Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti itu. meski akhirnya sang suami menghentikan aksinya saat melihatnya menangis. Dan sepanjang malam pemuda itu tak berhenti menggumamkan kata maaf dan kalimat penyesalannya.

Sakura tersenyum sendiri saat merapikan barang milik bungsu Uchiha yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu. gadis berhelai merah jambu itu sangat menyukai penampilan Sasuke dalam balutan kemeja flanelnya. Meski harus diakui, jika ingin sedikit mesum, dia lebih suka Sasuke bertelanjang dada dan memamerkan otot bidangnya.

Aaahhhh, memikirkan sang suami membuatnya tersipu-sipu sendiri. Mengingat mereka yang sedang bercumbu di ranjang super besar mereka, membuat gadis itu merindukan suaminya.

"Aduhhh,,, apa sih yang aku pikirkan!? Dasar mesum…" gerutu gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi senyuman tampaknya tak dapat hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

Saat membereskan meja kerja suaminya itu, Sakura menemukan tas yang biasanya dibawa pemuda itu ke kampus. Tas yang selama ini tak pernah disentuh Sakura karena pemuda itu sendirilah yang menyiapkan barang keperluannya dan melarang gadis itu menyentuhnya.

Sakura penasaran dan membuka tas itu serta melihat isinya. Banyak berkas dan buku yang tampak penting disana. Pantas saja Sasuke melarangnya menyentuh dan membereskannya. Tampaknya tak ada barang yang menarik atau penting di dalam sana.

Sampai perhatian gadis itu teralih pada sebuah tali yang terlihat menjuntai dari bagian depan. Penasaran, gadis itu pun membuka dan melihat isinya. Handphone, ternyata tali itu berasal dari gantungan sebuah handphone lipat. Bermotif merah muda yang rasanya terlalu feminim jika itu milik suaminya.

Sakura tak pernah melihat handphone itu. Atau tahu jika suaminya menyimpan sebuah handphone rahasia. Yang jika menelisik dari covernya, pastilah milik seorang wanita.

Rasa curiga mulai menghinggapinya. Apa mungkin suami tercintanya itu mendua dan bermain di belakangnya?

Sakura menyalakan handphone yang tadinya dalam keadaan mati itu. meski tak mengenal dan tak pernah melihat, entah mengapa gadis bersuai merah jambu itu merasa familier dengan benda yang tengah digenggamnya.

Sreen covernya menyala. Terdapat foto suaminya disana. Mungkin foto itu telah diambil setelah beberapa lama karena gadis musim semi itu menyadari perubahan dalam foto itu. suaminya tampak sedikit lebih muda.

Gadis itu pun mengotak-atik gadget di depannya. Dilihatnya kontak. Penuh nama-nama asing yang tak di kenalnya. Lalu matanya tertumbuk pada satu nama. Yang terasa begitu familier baginya. Nii-chan ( Haruno Gaara)

Haruno… Haruno… bukankah itu nama yang disebutkan kedua gadis yang bertemu dengannya di perusahaan milik Uchiha? Gadis itu juga memanggilnya demikian. Juga memanggilnya dengan nama Haruno. Haruno Sakura.

Sakura makin penasaran. Apa Haruno yang dimaksud disini adalah orang yang sama. Atau ini hanya kebetulan belaka?

Sakura mengecek email dan pesan masuk. Banyak sekali pesan dari Nii-chan ( Haruno Gaara). Satu yang dapat Sakura simpulkan, ini adalah handphone milik adik dari Haruno Gaara. Dan pemuda itu pastilah sangat menyayangi adiknya. Itu terlihat dari betapa gigihnya pemuda itu mengirimkan pesan dan juga isinya yang mengharukan, meski sang adik tak pernah membalas.

Perasaan Sakura mendadak kacau. Entah mengapa, dia sendiri tak tahu sebabnya. Terakhir, dia memilih untuk membuka folder álbum foto untuk memastikan siapa pemilik handphone yang tampaknya disimpan rapi oleh suaminya ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari ruang utama. Sakura bergegas menyusul kesana.

"Temeee… kau ada di rumah? Aku dan Shikamaru datang untuk mengambil tugas…" teriak pemuda kuning jabrik itu yang datang bersama seorang pemuda yang rambut panjangnya tampak dikuncir kuda dengan potongan seperti nanas.

"Hooiii Temeeeeee~…" teriaknya semakin keras. Shikamaru tampak melempar death-glare ke arah sahabatnya, Naruto. Yang hanya dibalas pemuda kuning itu dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Ini bukan sembarang rumah. Tidak semua orang bisa masuk ke rumah utama klan Uchiha. Salah satu klan paling disegani di Konoha. Hanya orang-orang tertentu dan terpilih serta memiliki hubungan dekat yang mempunyai akses masuk kesana.

"Temeeee… kau di dalam?" teriak Naruto sambil bergegas masuk. Dia dan Shikamaru diburu waktu. Entah mengapa pemuda raven sahabat mereka itu tak bisa dihubungi. Sedangkan tugas presentasi yang kemarin mereka kerjakan bersama di rumah Naruto, Sasuke lah yang membawanya. Makanya kedua pemuda itu berinisiatif mengambilnya langsung ke rumah utama klan Uchiha di desa karena hanya mereka yang tahu sang bungsu Uchiha tidak lagi tinggal di mansión mewahnya di tengah pusat kota Konoha.

"Teeemmm~…." GLEK. Kedua pemuda sahabat sang Uchiha itu menelan ludah saat mereka melihat sosok di depan mereka.

"Haruno… Sakura…" desah mereka pelan dengan raut wajah menegang.

-0000-

Pemuda berambut semerah darah itu tampak membungkuk hormat kepada perempuan dan laki-laki di hadapannya. Inilah orang yang paling Haruno Gaara hormati di dunia ini. Kedua orangtuanya. Haruno Jiraiya dan Haruno Tsunade.

Gaara sangat mencintai keluarganya. Dia mencintai Ayahnya, juga Ibunya dan tak lupa adik perempuan semata wayangnya, Haruno Sakura. Meski akhirnya kenyataan itu telah tak sengaja dia ketahui. Bahwa dia bukanlah putra kandung keluarga Haruno. Dia bukan anak yang lahir dari benih Ayahnya. Dia tidak dilahirkan lewat rahim Ibunya. Dan dia tidak memiliki darah yang sama dengan adiknya.

Gaara masih menutupi kenyataan itu. terlebih di depan kedua orangtuanya yang masih terfokus pada pencarían sang adik yang menghilang entah kemana. Dia masih menjalankan perannya dengan baik sebagai putra sulung keluarga Haruno.

"Gaara sayaangg…" sambut sang Ibu sambil mendekap erat sang putra semata wayang dalam pelukan. Rasa nyaman ini, selalu membuat pemuda yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu mampu mengukir sebuah senyum hangat di wajah tampannya.

"Heii sudahlah… aku cemburu kau mendekap anak kita begitu erat…" canda Jiraiya yang kemudian disambut tawa terbahak sang putra kesayangan.

"Aaahhh kau ini… Gaara kan putra kita. Untuk apa cemburu?" renggut Tsunade dengan mimik bercanda.

"Tapi Gaara sudah menjadi laki-laki dewasa… dan kau masih memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil…" balas Jiraiya tak mau kalah dari sang istri.

"Ibu… Ayah… ada apa sampai memanggilku kemari? Tanya putra sulung Haruno itu. karena tak seperti biasa, ditengah jadwal padat Ibu dan Ayahnya sebagai dokter mereka menyempatkan waktu untuk makan siang bersama.

Satu lagi yang tampak aneh di matanya. Ayah dan Ibunya tampak saling bertukar tatapan rahasia sebelum bicara.

"Eemmm begini Gaara…" Tsunade berusaha bicara, namun entah mengapa lidahnya terasa tak berdaya. Dia tak sanggup mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa sang putra yang selama ini selalu dibanggakan, bukanlah putra yang lahir dari rahimnya.

Cukup lama wanita cantik itu terdiam membuat Gaara penasaran. Meski pemuda berhelai semerah darah itu sudah dapat menebak apa yang ingin Ibunya katakan.

Jiraiya menepuk bahu istrinya perlahan. Seolah ingin mengambil alih tanggung jawab untuk menceritakan kebenaran pada sang putra.

"Ada yang harus kau ketahui Gaara…" ucap sang Ayah dengan raut serius. Ini benar-benar langka karena biasanya Jiraiya _sama_ hanya akan memasang wajah serius ketika bekerja. Dan ketika berkumpul bersama keluarga, sang dokter senior yang disegani di Konoha itu akan sangat lucu dan humoris.

"Tentang apa, Ayah…?" tanya pemuda bertattoo Ai di keningnya itu. meski kegugupan sang Ayah telah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ini tentang jati dirimu…sebuah rahasia keluarga yang kami simpan rapat-rapat hingga waktunya tiba…" suara Jiraiya _sama_ terdengar berat. Mungkin inilah hal yang paling sulit dikatakan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat, Ayah..?" pemuda berhelai merah itu justru balik bertanya. Membuat raut bingung di wajah kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku tahu semuanya Ayah… Ibu…" kata-kata dari putra sulung mereka itu sungguh menyentak keduanya. Mungkinkah Gaara tahu tentang dirinya yang bukan seorang Haruno?

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaara, dari klan Sabaku desa Suna. Desa yang berada di tengah padang pasir. Sangat jauh dari Konoha. Klan yang sudah lama menghilang akibat perang saudara dan pertikaian memperebutkan pewaris tahta. Klan Sabaku kalah dan harus meninggalkan Suna sebagai hukuman dari klan yang akhirnya memenangkan pertikaian, klan Akasuna…" penjelasan panjang lebar sang putra membuat keduanya terkesiap. Bagaimana mungkin Gaara bisa mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan rapat dari semua orang?

"Maafkan aku Ayah…Ibu…aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Pada saat kalian berbicara malam itu, aku mendengar semua. Aku juga sudah menyelidiki kebenarannya…" pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucap oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau… menyelidikinya…?" tanya Tsunade terbata.

"Ya..Ibu. aku pergi ke Suna beberapa hari yang lalu."

Tanpa sadar, Tsunade meneteskan airmatanya. Airmata yang menggambarkan hatinya yang bercampur aduk antara lega dan tak rela. Lega karena Gaara telah mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, tak rela karena selama ini pemuda itu sudah benar-benar dianggap sebagai putra sulung keluarga mereka.

"Gaara~ Gaara… tapi…tapi… kau tetap anak Ibu dan Ayah kan? Meski kau mengetahui kebenarannya, kau tak membenci kami kan?" isak Tsunade. Gaara memeluk wanita cantik itu.

"tentu saja aku tetap anak Ibu dan Ayah…" jawab Gaara lembut.

"Tentu saja kau akan tetap menjadi anak kami…" ujar Jiraiya dengan suara berwibawanya. " Kau akan tetap menjadi seorang Haruno… karena kau akan menikah dengan satu-satunya putri kami… Haruno Sakura…"

Gaara tak dapat menyembunyikan binar bahagia di wajah yang biasanya sedingin es itu. dia memang mencintai gadis bersuai merah jambu itu sejak lama. Dan bukan cinta seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

Melihat Gaara yang hanya diam saja, Tsunade menjadi khawatir. " kenapa Gaara? Kau tidak menyukai Sakura _chan_? Kau tidak bisa mencintainya meski tahu dia bukan adik kandungmu?"

"Bukan begitu Bu.. aku hanya bahagia…tentu saja aku mau menikah dengan Sakura. Aku bahagia aku bukan kakak kandungnya. Karena selama ini aku memang mencintainya.." aku Gaara di depan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka berdua tersenyum mendengar pengakuan pemuda berhelai semerah darah itu.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai putri kami?" tanya Jiraiya sama. Inilah pertanyaan paling krusial seorang Ayah pada pemuda yang mencintai putrinya. Pertanyaan yang akan membuat semua pemuda di dunia menjadi kelabakan bila ditanya pertanyaan sederhana ini.

"Lebih dari diri dan hidupku sendiri…" jawab pemuda bertattoo Ai itu mantap. Senyum sumringah dan bahagia jelas tergambar di wajah kedua orangtuanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menemukan Sakura _chan_ secepatnya. Lalu pada pesta kelulusanmu, kita adakan pesta pertunangan kalian…" ujar sang Ibu sambil membelai helaian semerah darah milik pemuda yang selama ini dibesarkan sebagai putra sulung keluarga Haruno itu.

"Tidak Ibu…" jawaban Gaara membuat Tsunade terkejut.

"Aku tidak ingin bertunangan. Aku ingin menikahinya di upacara kelulusanku…" sambungnya lagi. Membuat kedua pasangan suami istri Haruno itu saling bertukar pandang antara kaget dan bahagia.

-0000-

Sakura merasa kalut. Tangan gadis bersuai merah jambu itu gemetar. Baru saja dia bertemu dengan 2 orang pemuda. Teman dari Sasuke, suaminya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya takut, juga kebingungan. Tapi karena kedua pemuda itu juga memanggilnya dengan nama Haruno Sakura.

Sakura merasakan keanehan. Rasanya terlalu janggal jika disebut kebetulan.

Dan handphone ini, handphone yang ada di genggamannya ini seolah menjadi kunci yang penting baginya untuk membuka tabir misteri yang selama ini tertutup kabut tebal.

Gadis berhelai merah jambu itu membuka folder foto yang sejak tadi ingin dilihatnya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat gadis itu terperangah. Hampir semua isi folder foto itu adalah Sasuke. Suaminya itu menjadi objek dominan disana. Diabadikan dlam berbagai pose dan gaya. Hanya satu kesamaannya. Semua tampak diambil secara diam-diam.

Sakura menekan tombol makin ke bawah. Hingga dia menemukan sebuah foto yang berbeda. Seorang gadis bersama dengan pemuda dengan rambut berhelai semerah darah dan sebuah tattoo yang terlihat mengintip di dahinya. Gadis itu adalah dirinya.

Gadis itu syok. Terkejut. Hingga nyaris menjatuhkan handphone itu dari tangannya. Namun beruntung masih dapat ditangkapnya. Wajahnya memucat, nafasnya tak beraturan. Diakah gadis di foto ini? Lalu bersama siapa? Karena foto itu jelas mengabadikan kedekatan dan keakraban yang tak biasa.

Mungkin selama ini Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya? Jika dia memang mempunyai keluarga, mengapa sejak tersadar dari apa yang disebut pemuda itu sebagai tidur panjang, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun menceritakan tentang keluarganya?

Sakura berusaha mencari jawabannya. Di tekannya nomor seseorang di handphone itu. Nii chan (Haruno Gaara)

Dalam debaran yang tak menentu, gadis itu menunggu telepon di seberang dijawab.

"Halo..?hallo..? Sakura _chan_? Kau kah itu?" berondongan pertanyaan langsung menyeruak dari seberang telepon. Nadanya terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Sakura chan? Hallo..? Sakura _chan_? Tolong jawablah…!" pintanya panik.

Di saat yang sama, Sakura justru merasa lidahnya mati rasa sehingga begitu sulit untuk buka suara. Meski dadanya berdebar. Dan meski rasanya dia mengenali suara diseberang sana sejak lama.

"_Nii-chan_…." Hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir mungilnya…

**TO BE CONTINUE~ (again and again)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Uchiha Riri :Hmm.. Step Father yaa? Iiyaa nanti dilanjut lagi kok. Lagi nunggu antrian :Dv #TabokinAuthor :***_

_**Lady Bloody : kkyaaaa~~ jujur akyuu belom mikirin endingnya siihh Naru Waifu **_____

_**Sakura Uchiha Stivani, Hanazono Yuri, Nurul chan, Erna Can,Ito : udah lanjut niih. Makasiih yaa **___

_** : hhehehe, mau gak mau harus ituhh mahh. Apa mau langsung end ajaa nih ? :P wkwkwkkw**_

_**Tomato man : udah aku kira ada yang ripiu begini **____** makasiih sebelumnya, aku jadi bisa menjawab. Buat kamu dan readers lain yang jug baca fict ini dan merasakan hal yang sama ini semua murni ketidak-sengajaan. Odes juga gak tau kenapa bisa disebut sama. Padahal pada saat nulis ini (Ini fict pertama odes di FB, saat itu odes baru gabung di grup FES dan belum sama sekali kenal FFN), jujur odes gak tau FuraHeart senpai **____** tapi setelah dikasih tahu teman, dan odes baca, emang iyaa sih Love Me Again punya konsep cerita yang sama yaitu tentang BackBitting. Tapi odes bisa jamin dengan nyawa odes bahwa fict ini sama sekali tidak bermaksud meniru apalagi plagiat dari maha karya FuraHeart senpai. Apalah saya ini jika dibandingkan dengannya **____** tapi odes akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Yoosshhh~~**_

_**Guest : hehehhe, iiyaa sama-sama. Makasii udah berkenan baca dan ripiiuu**_

_**Ss : hehehehe, makin complicated deh jalan ceritanya. Jujur odes aja belom tempeehh gimana lanjutannya #JedotinPalaKeDadaItachi :***_

_**TERIMAKASIH BANYAK ATAS DUKUNGAN DAN RIPIIUU KALIAN :D**_

_**Salam sayang selalu,**_

_**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**_

_**0des**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BE MINE ( PART VI)**_

**Main Cast : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sub Cast : some character in "Naruto"**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Category : Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Original "abal" story by me :Dv ( Odes )**

**.**

**.**

**Hooiii, terimakasih sudah mampir ke FanFic GaJe ana bal ini. Tanpa bermaksud meniru apalagi mengcopy karya besar Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, cerita ini lahir dari kegilaan sesaat otak saya saja. Buat saya menulis bukan sekedar hobby, menulis adalah saya. Dan saya hanya akan menulis apa yang memang harus (dan saya sukai) saya tulis.**

**Nb : begitu dirasa ceritanya gak cocok dengan kamu, gausah diterusin yaa bacanya :D. arigatou**

**(Adegan **_**love hurts bertebaran dimana-mana! Yang nggak tega Sasuke disakitin, dilarang baca part ini! **_**) :Dv**

**-000000-**

"_Nii chan_…" desah Sakura mengapa, rasanya sedih sudah lama kata itu tak meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sakura _chan…_ kau kah itu? Kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja?" berondongan pertanyaan ini tampak mengalir dari laki-laki diujung telepon sana. Membuat jantung gadis merah jambu itu berdetak cepat.

_Kami-Sama_… ini kah suara kakaknya? Kalau begitu mengapa sang suami selama ini selalu menyembunyikan mengenai keluarganya?

DRAP DRAP DRAP…

Suara langkah terburu-buru terdengar dari lorong.

"Sakura _chan_… hallo… Sakura _chan_… bicaralah kumohon!" suara itu terdengar panik. Sementara Sakura justru merasakan bibir dan lidahnya kelu sehingga tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"_Nii chan_… aku…aku…."

PIPP PIIPPPPP~

Sebuah tangan merebut handphone itu dan mematikan teleponnya. Tangan milik suaminya. Uchiha Sasuke!

"Sasuke …" ujar Sakura takut-takut saat melihat sosok dihadapannya ini. Raut wajah tampan pemuda itu terlihat menegang dengan urat-urat bertonjolan di sekitar dahinya. Dia pulang untuk mengambil tas nya yang lupa dia bawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura ?" tanyanya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang bentakan kecil.

'A-a…aku..ak-aku…." Sakura gugup luar biasa saat sepasang onyx milik Sasuke menatapnya intens. Seolah ingin melumatnya. Melihat ekspresi ketakutan sang istri, Sasuke berusaha bersikap lunak meski kecemasan menghantui dirinya.

Mungkinkah gadis merah jambu itu sudah mengetahui semuanya? Marahkah dia? Bencikah padanya? Masih adakah kesempatan baginya untuk memperbaiki segala kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Sasuke melangkah maju. Mendekati gadis merah jambu yang telah resmi menyandang Nyonya Uchiha. Namun sang istri justru tampak menghindar menjauh.

"Ada apa Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di tepian ranjang berukuran besar mereka. Bersebelahan dengan sang istri yang tampak enggan.

"Ap…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? siapa aku ini? Milik siapa handphone itu? siapa gadis yang berada di dalam foto? Mengapa banyak sekali fotomu disana? Berondongan pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Sasuke tergeragap mendengar pertanyaan sang istri. Ekspresi ragu-ragu juga sikap sang suami yang enggan menjawab pertanyaan membuat Sakura kian meradang.

"Jawab Sasuke… jawab!" pinta gadis merah jambu itu. Emeraldnya melayangkan pandangan memohon.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Sakura. Itu tidak penting. Masa lalumu tidak penting, yang penting adalah masa depanmu bersamaku. Masa depan kita…" jawab Sasuke akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap merahasiakan masa lalu mereka. Pemuda tampan berambut raven itu terlalu takut untuk kehilangan istri tercintanya.

"Ta-tapi…tapi Sasuke…" ujar Sakura terbata. Jika dia memang memiliki keluarga, kenapa Sasuke tak pernah menceritakannya. Malah seolah menutupi dan menjauhkan mereka.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi lagi Sakura ! Ini perkataan suami mu…" tegas Sasuke. Itu adalah raut paling tegas yang pernah gadis merah jambu itu lihat di wajah suaminya. Membuat Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa.

**-0000-**

Malam sudah beranjak larut. Namun rasa kantuk belum menghinggapiku. Rasanya dulu juga begitu. Saat menunggui gadisku ini terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, rasanya aku tak rela memejamkan mata dan kehilangan saat pertama melihat emerald hijau jernihnya menatap dunia untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun kali rasanya berbeda. Meski rasa cemas tetap menghinggapiku, namun rasa cemas yang ini terasa lain. Gadisku memang sudah sadar dan bahkan sudah resmi menjadi istriku. Menjadi seorang Nyonya Uchiha. Namun masa lalu masih membayangi kami, berusaha merenggutnya dari sisiku.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Dengkuran halusnya, aturan nafasnya yang seirama dengan gerakan dadanya yang naik turun. Rasa bersalah menghinggapiku. Aku telah memisahkan gadis ini dari keluarganya. Aku memisahkan gadis ini dari masa lalunya. Aku memisahkan gadis ini dari sahabat dan kehidupan lamanya untuk menuruti keegoisanku memilikinya sepenuhnya.

Ku usap helaian soft pink nya perlahan. Namun Sakura tak bergeming. Tampaknya dia terlalu lelap dibuai mimpi.

Kejadian hari ini kuakui memang kecerobohanku. Meninggalkan tas pribadi dengan barang sepenting itu, semua adalah salahku. Sekarang gadis itu tampaknya mulai sedikit mengetahui dan mengingat masalalu yang selama ini aku sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

Keesokan paginya, hubungan kami tampak sedikit canggung. Sakura tampak segan dan berhati-hati denganku. Atau itu hanya bentuk dari protesnya karena aku tidak mau menceritakan soal handphone itu dan pemiliknya.

Bahkan saat kami sarapan pun gadis merah jambu itu masih saja menampilkan kecanggungannya. Membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

"Apa yang terjadi? mengapa sikapmu begitu pada suami mu?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit naik saat gadis bersuai merah jambu itu hanya diam saja melihatku makan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan nya ataupun melayaniku seperti biasa. Emeraldnya menunduk. Enggan menatapku.

"Sakura …?!" panggilku. Namun dia masih enggan menjawab atau menatapku.

" **Uchiha Sakura**!" saat nada yang kugunakan naik 2 oktaf barulah dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Emeraldnya menatapku dengan balutan cairan bening yang tampak menggenang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa sikapmu seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin berbagi cerita padaku, Sasuke..?" istriku itu balik bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Soal apa…?" tanyaku sambil memandang tajam ke arahnya. Segala persoalan ini membuat kepalaku sakit,

"Siapa Haruno Sakura..?!"

DEG

Gadis bersuai merah jambu itu, gantian menatapku tajam. Seolah emeraldnya tidak ingin kehilangan setiap perubahan ekspresiku. Tanpa sadar, wajahku yang kian menegang tertunduk.

"Siapa dia? Itu handphone miliknya kan? Lalu kemarin ada 2 orang temanmu yang datang kemari… mereka memanggilku Haruno Sakura. Apa maksudnya itu?!"

DEG~

2 orang temanku? Siapa? Apa mungkin Naruto dan Shikamaru? Tampaknya memang mereka, karena hanya mereka lah sahabat karibku dan orang yang memiliki akses masuk ke rumah utama klan selain seorang Uchiha.

Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab berondongan pertanyaannya. Jantungku berdebar kencang hingga rasanya menyakitkan. Dia tidak boleh tahu… dia tidak boleh tahu… itu yang selalu ku ulang berkali-kali dalam hati.

Melihatku yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya membuat gadis merah jambu yang telah resmi menjadi istriku itu kesal dibuatnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau coba sembunyikan dariku, Sasuke…?" tatapan penuh permohonan itu mengusikku.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi Sakura…"

"Kenapa…?"

"Karena tidak ada gunanya bagi kita. Tidak ada gunanya bagimu juga bagiku.."

Jawabanku itu rupanya tidak membuatnya puas.

"Baiklah… jika kau tidak mau memberitahu, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri. Aku akan ke Konoha!" tegasnya dengan raut marah. Wajahku kontan menegang seketika.

"APA?! " tanpa sadar, aku berteriak padanya.

"Tidak…kau tidak kuijinkan pergi kemanapun…!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak?" raungnya tidak terima.

"Apa seperti itu kelakuanmu pada suamimu jika suamimu sudah berkata tidak, Sakura..?!" geramku sambil menggebrak meja. Gadis bersuai merah jambu itu tergeragap kaget dengan raut ketakutan. Onyxku menatapnya nyalang, dengan raut marah yang begitu terbaca.

"Sekarang juga…Masuk!" perintahku sambil mengatur nafas. Berusaha meredam amarahku yang tampaknya sudah memuncak.

"Ta-ta…tapi…" gadis yang telah resmi menjadi istriku itu masih menampakkan keberatannya.

"MASUK!" gelegar suaraku seketika membuatnya kaget dan takut. Cairan bening yang sejak tadi menggenangi emerald indahnya tumpah. Dengan gerakan kaku, dia meninggalkan meja makan. Masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi kami.

Aku memijit keningku. Kepalaku rasanya sakit dan mau pecah. Segera persoalan ini membuatku gila.

Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya menangis. Sudah sejak dulu, yang bisa kulakukan padanya adalah memberinya airmata. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa aku salah? Aku hanya ingin mempertahankannya, menjadikannya tetap hanya milikku. Menjauhkannya dengan masa lalu yang akan merenggutnya dari sisiku.

TRULLUUTRULUU~~

Handphone ku berdering nyaring. Tertera nama sahabat karibku, Shikamaru Nara di layar. Aku pun segera menjawab panggilannya.

"Hn…"

"Sasuke? Kau dimana? Ada yang harus kita bicarakan..!" nada suara mahasiswa dengan nilai ujian masuk sempurna itu terdengar panik. Padahal selama ini, diantara aku dan si baka '_Dobe'_ Uzumaki Naruto, dialah yang paling santai.

"Dirumah… apa ada masalah?" tanyaku masih memijit keningku yang terasa sakit. Ada apalagi ini?

"Ya... Cepatlah datang! Aku tunggu kau di rumahku… " KLIK. Telepon di putus. Bahkan sekarang sahabatku itu justru menambah rasa sakit di kepalaku. Ada masalah apa lagi? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kedua sahabatnya itu yang telah bertemu Sakura?

Sebelum aku pergi, aku meminta maid kepercayaanku, Ayame _san _untuk mengunci pintu kamar dan tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk dan menemui gadis berhelai merah jambu itu kecuali aku

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…" desahku pelan tepat di depan pintu kamar kami yang telah terkunci rapat.

-000-

Kediaman klan Nara berada di pinggiran Konoha. Melewati hutan yang nampak asri di pinggiran kota besar yang selalu ramai dengan geliat aktivitas modern nya. Klan Nara merupakan klan yang terkenal memiliki tingkat kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Bahkan ayah Shikamaru, Shikaku diangkat menjadi kepala riset obat-obatan oleh rumah sakit Konoha yang dikepalai Haruno Tsunade, Ibu dari Sakura.

Setelah ku parkir sedan sport hitamku, aku melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah. Melewati hamparan tanaman yang luas. Hobi Shikamaru _Kaa-san_ adalah berkebun. Tidak heran halamannya terawat dengan berbagai jenis tanaman. Dari mulai tanaman hias sampai tanaman obat-obatan untuk keperluan riset sang suami.

Ini juga sudah seperti rumahku sendiri. Karena itu, saat melihat rusa-rusa peliharaan keluarga Nara, aku bisa langsung mengetahui bahwa ada anggota yang baru bergabung. Karena jumlahnya bertambah 2 ekor sejak saat terakhir aku kemari.

Shikamaru dan Dobe tampaknya sudah mengantisipasi kedatanganku. Mereka langsung menyambutku dan membawaku ke kamar pribadi Shikamaru, tempat kami biasa berkumpul. Pintu geser langsung ditutup secara perlahan setelah mereka memastikan tidak ada satupun orang yang akan mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan raut bingung dengan sikap mereka yang tidak biasa. Terutama raut wajah Naruto. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu tegang.

"Kau… Sakura _chan_…kau dan Sakura _chan_… arrrrggghhh… aku tidak bisa bicara. Kau saja…" si baka Dobe itu bahkan sampai terbata berbicara. Namun mendengarnya menyebut nama istriku, aku sudah mengetahui kelanjutannya.

Shikamaru memandang sebal ke arah Naruto. Padahal tadinya pemuda kuning itu yang paling semangat untuk bertanya padaku.

"Begini Sasuke… kemarin…kami ke rumahmu. Dan kami…bertemu…. Haruno Sakura…" ujar pemuda berambut nanas itu berhati-hati. Matanya menelisik setiap perubahan di wajahku.

"Kalian sudah mengetahui rupanya…" desahku akhirnya. Tak ada lagi gunanya menyembunyikan hal ini dari mereka. Hal yang selama ini aku tutup rapat-rapat dari kedua sahabat karibku itu.

"Huwaaaa…jadi itu benar? Kau yang menemukan Sakura chan?" tanya Naruto dengan raut antusias yang kelihatan bahagia. Aku menggeram ke arahnya.

"Jangan memanggil istriku dengan panggilan _chan_, _Dobe_…" ujarku sambil memelototinya galak. Raut terkejut yang tergambar jelas diwajah mereka pasti akan membuatku tertawa terbahak seandainya saja kepalaku tidak sedang pusing seperti sekarang ini.

"Eeehhh?! Ap…APAA?!" teriak Naruto kencang. Pemuda kuning itu sampai lupa kalau kami sedang bersembunyi disini.

PLAK

"_Baka…Baka! Baka…_!" omel Shikamaru sambil memukul kepala sahabatnya itu. Naruto meringis, antara kesakitan, kaget dan geli.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya pemuda berambut nanas itu, mengalihkan tatapannya padaku.

Kupamerkan sekali lagi anting yang menghiasi kedua telingaku. Kusibak helaian raven yang menutupi daun telingaku. Memperlihatkan kembali pada mereka dari jarak dekat. Anting berbentuk S dan U. S melambangkan nama istriku, Sakura. U untuk marga klan kami, Uchiha.

"Oh _Kami-Sama_…" desah Naruto dengan gaya berlebihan. Aku tau awalnya sahabat karibku itu memang menyukai Sakura. Mereka telah saling mengenal sejak kanak-kanak. Karena keluarga mereka cukup dekat. Hanya saja mereka tidak pernah berada di satu sekolah yang sama. Baru saat di tingkat Universitas ini mereka bertemu kembali.

"Kau menikahi Haruno? Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru. Seolah tidak memperdulikan pemuda kuning di sebelahnya yang heboh berlebihan dengan berguling-guling kesana-kemari.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintainya…" jawabku tegas. Kedua temanku itu memandangku seolah aku adalah alien yang sudah dicuci otaknya. Tentu saja karena Uchiha Sasuke yang mereka kenal selalu acuh dan membenci setengah mati gadis merah jambu itu.

"Jadi… selama ini Haruno bersamamu? "tanyanya lagi. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Sakura _chan_ memang sejak dulu mencintaimu. Tidak heran dia langsung mengiyakan waktu kau mengajaknya menikah. Bahkan sampai melupakan kekhawatiran keluarganya…" ujar Naruto. Lagi-lagi lupa menyelipkan suffiks chan di belakang nama istriku. Membuatku –lagi-lagi- harus memelototinya.

"Dia hilang ingatan.." jawabku sambil menundukkan pandangan.

"HAHH? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto kaget. Pemuda itu bergeser mendekatiku.

"Aku mendorongnya dari tangga kantin, malam saat Neji _senpai_ bertunangan. Dia terjatuh dan koma sejak saat itu. baru seminggu ini dia siuman dan aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya…" jawabanku membuat keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Jadi kau… selama ini…" bahkan Naruto pun tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang nyata tentang rahasia yang selama ini aku sembunyikan dari mereka berdua.

"Ya…. Maafkan aku…" jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala. Lalu kurasakan sebuah lengan merangkul pundakku erat.

"Kau seharusnya memberitahu kami _Teme_… memangnya kau menganggap kami apa sampai tidak menceritakan kejadian ini pada kami? Apa kami bukan sahabat yang baik bagimu?" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga. Walau rasanya menggelikan mendengarnya bicara bijak begitu, namun aku terharu juga mendengar perhatiannya padaku.

"lalu bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat melihat kami? Apa dia tidak menanyakannya padamu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tampaknya dia mulai curiga tentang masalalunya. Tapi tidak akan ku biarkan itu terjadi…" jawabku dengan raut tegang.

"Sekarang masalahmu bukan hanya Sakura… tapi juga Gaara _senpai_…" ujar Naruto. Kalimatnya sedikit menyentakku. Apa mungkin kakak semata wayang Sakura juga sudah mengetahui keberadaan adik kesayangannya itu?

"Gaara _senpai_ sedang melakukan pencarían intensif terhadap Sakura cha~… aahhh maksudku pada Sakura. Ayahku yang memimpin penyelidikannya. Jadi langsung ditangani oleh kepolisian pusat Konoha. Kau tahu kan, kalau sampai kau tertangkap atas tuduhan penculikan dan penyekapan Sakura, semua bisa gawat…"

DEG

"Dari yang kucuri dengar, Tsunade _Ba-san_ dan Jiraiya _Ji-san_ meminta investigasi kilat. Sakura harus ditemukan dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan…" sambung pemuda kuning itu lagi.

"Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pesta kelulusan Gaara _senpai_… kudengar dia ingin bertunangan di pesta kelulusannya itu…"

"Dengan siapa…?" tanyaku kaku.

"Aku tidak tahu… tapi pasti Gaara _senpai_ ingin Sakura hadir di pesta dia adalah adik kesayangan _senpai_… satu-satunya saudara yang dimiliki…" jelas Naruto lagi.

"Kembalikan lah Sakura secepatnya, Sasuke… sebelum masalah lebih gawat lagi…" saran Shikamaru. Onyxku seketika menyambarnya.

"Dia istriku! Tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun…!" tegasku dengan tatapan nyalang. Wajahku mengingatkan pemuda berambut nanas itu kapan terakhir kali ekspresi begitu murka tergambar di wajah tampanku.

"Ta…tapi… masalahnya…" Naruto langsung membungkam mulutnya, dan memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dilihatnya onyx ku menatapnya tajam.

"Apa…Haruno…sekarang…"

"Dia tak mungkin kemana-mana… dia sudah kukunci dikamar dengan pengawasan ketat Ayame san. Tak kan kubiarkan dia pergi dari sisiku. Takkan kubiarkan…" ucapanku, raut tegang yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampanku membungkam sahabat-sahabat karibku hingga tak ada komentar yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

**-000-**

Sudah lama aku tak datang kesini. Tidak sejak aku memilih untuk tinggal di rumah utama klan Uchiha. Ini adalah mansionku. Mansión pribadiku yang berada di tengah pusat kota. Dengan latar belakang keluargaku, tak mengherankan aku memiliki segala fasilitas mewah ini. Tempatnya pun berada di kawasan elit Konoha bersebrangan dengan Universitas tempatku menimba ilmu.

Aku rebahkan tubuh lelahku di ranjang. Hari ini terasa sangat panjang bagiku. Aku merindukan istriku. Aku rindu tatapan sepasang emeraldnya yang teduh, aku rindu mendengar tawa kecilnya, aku rindu dengan aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuhnya setiap kali kami bercumbu mesra. Aku merindukan semua itu.

Tapi hari ini aku putuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan hubungan kami juga tentang masa lalu yang menghantui.

Apakah aku harus jujur padanya dan mengakui segala perbuatanku di masa lalu? Mampukah dia memaafkan segala kesalahanku itu?

Aku buka laci meja yang berada tepat disamping ranjang tidurku. Kukeluarkan buka note bernuansa pink cerah dari dalam sana. Ini adalah buku catatan yang selalu dibawa Sakura kemana-mana sejak awal menginjakan kakinya di jenjang perguruan tinggi.

Buku berwana pink yang serupa dengan helaian rambutnya ini menjadi saksi bisu, bagaimana dia menyimpan perasaannya padaku selama 2 tahun ini. Bagaimana dia jatuh cinta padaku, dan bagaimana perasaannya saat aku memperlakukannya dengan buruk sejak setahun belakangan saat aku menjalin hubungan dengan Karin.

Semua tertulis rapi disini…

_11 feb-_

_Oh Kami-sama…_

_Pemuda itu mencuri perhatianku._

_Wajahnya yang tampan, helaian ravennya, tatapan matanya yang tajam._

_Siapakah dia?_

_28 feb-_

_Akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu. Tapi bukan karena itu aku jatuh cinta padanya…_

_14 March-_

_Kau ingin tau kenapa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Karena wajah tampannya? Bukan…_

_Karena latar belakang keluarganya? Juga bukan…_

_Saat pertama aku melihatnya, dia sedang menolong anak kecil yang nyaris tertabrak mobil mewahnya. Dia turun dan merangkul anak itu lalu menggendongnya agar berhenti menangis. Bagiku itu pemandangan yang sangat indah…_

_5 May-_

_Hari ini aku memberanikan diri menyapanya. Melawan segala rasa gugup dan takutku. Balasannya sungguh membuatku melayang. Senyuman manis terkembang di wajah tampannya. Kami-Sama, apakah aku sudah di surga?_

_20 May-_

_ Gaara Nii bilang akhir-akhir ini aku makin rajin mmeperhatikan penampilanku. Tentu saja, aku ingin terlihat cantik dimatanya. Di mata pemuda pujaanku. Uchiha Sasuke. _

_16 June-_

_Aku dengar dari Naruto kun, dia penggila buah tomat. Uugghh,, padahal aku benci tomat. Tapi nanti aku akan mencoba membuatkan masakan tomat spesial untuknya._

_25 June-_

_Kemarin Kaa-san pulang. Aku memintanya mengajariku resep membuat nasi goreng khas keluarga kami, keluarga Haruno yang terkenal lezat itu :D. Besok aku akan membuatkan nasi goreng tomat untuknya. Tunggu aku, Sasuke kun :*_

_26 June-_

_Mengapa rasanya berdebar begini. Rasanya jantungku mau melompat keluar saat sepasang onyxnya menatapku. Padahal dia hanya menatapku biasa. Akhirnya, aku tak berani memberikan bekal masakanku dan hanya ku taruh mejanya saja. Semoga dia suka dan mau memakannya._

_3 July-_

_Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa dia memakan bekalku? Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Aku akan semakin rajin membawakan bekal untuknya._

_21 July-_

_Akhir-akhir ini Gaara NiI semakin curiga aku menyukai seseorang. Aku tidak mau berbohong pada kakakku. Jadi aku mengaku saja. Aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa wajah Nii chan seperti tidak suka?_

_7 Aug-_

_Tampaknya dia sakit. Wajahnya pucat. Semoga jus tomat buatanku bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik._

_14 Aug-_

_Hari ini di meja nya tertulis, siapa kamu? Mungkin kau penasaran yaa siapa yang selama ini diam-diam memperhatikanmu? Itu aku Sasuke… itu aku. AKU! Kau bisa dengar?_

_25 Aug-_

_Tampaknya aku makin menyukaimu, pemuda pujaanku. Kuharap, engkau bisa menjadi cinta sejati. Takdirku. Menjadi seseorang yang bersamaku. Till death do us apart ~_

_10 Sept-_

_Aku dengar kau sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis yaa Sasuke kun? Siapa dia? Aku cemburu…_

_18 Sept-_

_Hari ini menyebar berita yang paling tak ingin ku dengar. Katanya kau sudah menjalin cinta dan resmi berpacaran dengan Karin…_

_Sasuke kun… andai kau tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku sekarang L _

_28 Sept-_

_Apa ini? Apa maksudnya? _

_Kau menyangka Karin yang selama ini diam-diam memperhatikanmu? Yang selama ini diam-diam memberikan segalanya bagimu?_

_Kau salah Sasuke kun.. kau salah!_

_10 Oct-_

_Aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena aku pengecut. Aku hanya bisa menjadi bayang-bayang bagimu. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikanmu dalam diamku. Meskipun aku ingin berteriak hingga semua orang tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu, aku tetap tak mampu mengatakannya. Maafkan kelemahanku ini, Sasuke kun…_

_Kuharap kau berbahagia dengannya._

_22 Oct-_

_Kau tau, apa yang paling menyakitkan bagiku? Itu karena aku harus melihatmu bersama gadis lain, di depan mataku L _

_1 Nov-_

_Karin menemukan buku ini! Aku memang sempat ceroboh dan menghilangkan buku ini. Ternyata gadis itu yang menemukan. Gadis itu akhirnya mengetahui bahwa aku lah yang selama ini memperhatikan kekasihnya…_

_11 Nov- _

_Ada apa ini? Mengapa kau bersikap begitu dingin padaku. Meskipun memang sejak dulu kita tak banyak bicara, tapi pandanganmu tak pernah seperti ini padaku. Ada apa Sasuke kun? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?_

_23 nov-_

_Akhirnya… aku mengetahui mengapa kau bersikap begitu dingin padaku. Semua karena kekasihmu kan? Karena Karin bilang sesuatu yang buruk tentangku? Sasuke kun… aku tak seperti itu. aku bukan ingin menghancurkan hubungan kalian. Meski setiap hari aku harus menanggung sakit hati melihatmu bersamanya, tapi jika untuk kebahagiaanmu, aku rela menanggungnya._

_2 Dec-_

_Kau membentakku di depan umum hanya karena Karin tidak suka melihatku. Kau ingin aku enyah untuk menjaga hati kekasihmu? Baiklah Sasuke kun…_

_17 Dec-_

_"Pergi dari hadapanku!" kau berkata padaku seperti itu hari ini. Kau tau, kata-katamu seperti memintaku untuk mati saja…_

_28 Dec- _

_Aku melihatnya mencium bibirmu…_

_Aku tidak rela namun tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Kau miliknya. Bukan milikku._

_01 Jan-_

_Tahun baru. Apakah ini berarti neraka ku akan terus berlanjut? Entahlah~~_

_Aku hanya berharap neraka ini segera berakhir._

_18 Jan-_

_Kalian merayakan anniversary kalian. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat dari kejauhan. Selamat Sasuke kun… semoga kalian berbahagia …_

_31 Jan-_

_Gaara Nii bilang akhir-akhir ini aku murung. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hidupku, aku berbohong padanya. Maafkan aku Nii chan… aku tahu kau akan membenci Sasuke kun jika tahu dia membuatku bersedih. Aku tidak ingin kau membenci orang yang ku cintai.._

_12 Feb-_

_Hari ini hujan deras turun. Aku tau kamu tidak membawa payung. Makanya kuberikan payungku padamu. Aku? Aaahh kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan gadis yang kau benci~_

_18 Feb-_

_Hari ini aku membuatkanmu manisan tomat. Aku membuatnya penuh doa agar kau selalu sehat dan bahagia. Tapi yang kau lakukan sungguh kejam! Apa salahku sampai kau menghancurkan manisan tomatku? Manisan itu kubuat dengan hatiku. Menghancurkannya sama saja kau menghancurkan hatiku…_

_28 Feb-_

_Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat orang yang kau cintai…. Membencimu._

_10 Aug-_

_Sudah lama aku tidak menggoreskan kisahku disini. Maaf, bukan aku lupa padamu, buku diary ku. Aku hanya merasa tak ada yang perlu kuceritakan padamu tentang hari-hariku. Aku tidak ingin berbagi kisah sedih. Aku tidak ingin kau juga merasakan kepedihan yang aku rasakan._

_6 bulan yang terasa bagaikan di neraka…_

_Aku benci ada disini, aku benci melihatnya setiap hari mengikutimu, berada disisimu, bermesraan denganmu…_

_Bolehkah aku cemburu? Tidak. Karena kamu miliknya._

_Tapi tak tahukah kau Sasuke kun, bahwa kau salah orang? Bahwa orang yang selama memperhatikanmu bukan dia._

_Dia menyuapimu dengan bekal yang kubuat. Dia akui itu buatannya. Dia menjelek-jelekanku di depanmu. Dia mengadu padamu bahwa aku mengganggunya. Dia membuatmu membentakku. Dia membuatmu memandangku hina._

_Tapi pernahkah aku marah? Atau melawan? Atau mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Tidak. Aku hanya diam. Karena dalam diam, aku tekan semua amarahku, rasa cemburuku, rasa sakit hatiku sampai alam bawah sadar. Semua demi kebahagiaanmu_

_Tapi aku tak mampu menahan tangis dalam tidurku…_

_Sakit…_

_Rasanya terlalu sakit…_

_Apa kau juga tahu rahasia apa yang kututupi –sekali lagi- darimu?_

_Aku tahu kekasihmu yang sangat kau cinta itu menduakanmu. Dia berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain di belakangmu._

_Sasuke kun, karma itu ada. Dan selalu seperti itu._

_Tapi mampukah aku membencimu?_

Ku tutup helaian kertas berwana merah muda itu. kuhela nafas, panjang dan berat. Entah mengapa, setiap kali membaca ulang diary milik gadis yang kini telah resmi menjadi istriku itu, hatiku terasa bagai disayat sembilu. Perih dan sakit.

Gadis itu memang telah banyak menanggung derita atas perilaku burukku padanya. Semua kulakukan hanya untuk menyenangkan Karin. Menyenangkan gadis yang tega mengkhianati cinta tulusku. Gadis yang selama ini menipuku dalam cinta palsunya. Dia memang jahat, tapi aku juga terlalu bodoh.

Dilembar belakang notes itu, terdapat fotonya bersama keluarganya. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan harmonis. Sakura memang beruntung. Selama ini selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang mencintainya. Pantas saja perlakuan burukku padanya membekaskan memar trauma.

Ku pejamkan mataku, meski rasa kantuk sama sekali tidak menghinggapiku. Aku harus mengambil keputusan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Dan aku putuskan untuk berbicara jujur pada istriku itu.

-0000-

TRUULLUUULUU~~ TRRUULLUULUU..

Tanganku menggapai kesana kemari. Mencari handphone ku yang terdengar memekik nyaring. Mataku belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Rasanya berat sekali untuk membuka mata saat aku baru saja memejamkannya.

"Hn…" jawabku singkat dengan suara kantuk yang terdengar jelas. Berbanding dengan keriuhan yang terdengar di ujung telepon sana.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke… Tuan Muda Sasuke…." cicit suara itu. getar kepanikan terdengar jelas. Membuatku mampu membelalakan mata seketika.

"Ayame san… ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada tegang.

"Tuan Muda… Nona Haruno… Nona Haruno…" bahkan maid kepercayaanku yang selalu bersikap tenang itu pun terdengar sangat panik dan ketakutan sehingga aku bertambah gelisah.

"Ayame san! ADA APA!?" tanpa aku sadari, aku membentaknya. Ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakan nada seperti itu padanya. Aku terlalu kalut untuk berpikir jernih.

"Nona Haruno… berusaha bunuh diri Tuan Muda!" susah payah, maid kepercayaanku itu akhirnya bisa berbicara. Tanpa sadar bahkan tanpa aku komando, tubuhku segera meresponnya dengan berlari secepat kilat. Menuju mobil ku yang kuparkir di garasi dalam.

Kupacu mobilku. Melesat kilat bagaikan kuda hitam yang menerjang jalanan yang masih tampak lengang. Tampaknya masih terlalu pagi bagi warga Konoha kebanyakan untuk beraktifitas.

Susah payah, ditengah gemetar yang melanda tanganku, diantara keresahan dan kecemasan serta ketakutan yang aku rasakan, aku menelpon kedua sahabatku. Meminta mereka segera menyusulku ke rumah utama klan Uchiha. Terlalu kalut, tak kuceritakan alasan detailnya pada mereka. Hanya aku bilang butuh bantuan keduanya.

Saat sampai di halaman rumah, aku berlari, melesat bagai busur panah menuju tujuannya. Kamar pribadiku.

Kulihat disana Ayame san memeluk tubuh lemah istriku. Gadis merah jambu itu tampak terluka di bagian keningnya. Luka yang menganga dan tak berhenti mengucurkan darah segar.

Tubuhku bagai tersengat listrik melihatnya, melihat gadis yang kucintai dengan keadaan seperti itu. Aku segera berlari menyongsongnya dan mengambil alih tubuh lemah gadis bersuai merah muda itu dati pelukan maid kepercayaanku.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" teriakku panik. Bahkan rasa takut yang begitu nyata membayang, membuat suaraku terdengar seperti cicitan burung yang kelaparan.

"Saya minta maaf Tuan Muda… Nona Haruno… Nona Haruno sejak kemarin tidak mau makan apapun. Jadi tadi saya bermaksud mengantarkan sarapan untuknya. Namun… Nona Haruno… sudah… sudah… Nona Haruno sudah…" wajah Ayame san terlihat pucat pasi. Pucat seputih kertas. Tampaknya dia terlalu takut karena melihat keadaan gadis bersuai merah jambu yang telah resmi menyandang nama Uchiha itu.

"Panggil dokter!" teriakku lagi. Ayame san segera beranjak dengan langkah cepat namun gerakannya kaku. Aku langsung menggendong tubuh Sakura dan membaringkannya di ranjang.

Helaian merah mudanya tampak bercampur dengan darah segar yang terus mengucur keluar dari keningnnya. Tampaknya gadis itu sengaja membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Sakura _chan_… Sakura _chan_… jawablah sayang!" pintaku lirih dalam kepanikan yang menjerat. Gadis itu tampak sayup-sayup menatapku. Meski pandangan dari sepasang emeraldnya sudah tak fokus lagi.

"Sakura _chan_…kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa!?" histeris, aku guncang tubuhnya saat matanya akan terpejam. Tak akan ku biarkan. Tak kan ku biarkan emerald hijau teduh itu menutup lagi untuk kedua kali. Aku takkan sanggup menanggung rasa bersalah lagi padanya, Kami-Sama…

Bibir nya tampak lemah menggumamkan kata yang tak bisa kudengar. Kata itu sudah terlebih dulu tersapu angin sebelum aku mengetahuinya. Lalu apa yang paling ku takutkan terjadi. Emerald indah itu menutup, untuk kedua kalinya.

"SAKURAAAAA….!"

-0000-

Ruangan ini sempurna sebagai ruang penyiksaan bagiku. Batinku menjerit. Hatiku tertatih menuju alam kesadaran. Rasanya semua di sekitarku menjadi gelap dan aku kehilangan arah.

Aku terlalu syok untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi. Pandangan mataku terkunci, pada sosok gadis yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di depanku ini.

Aku bahkan tak ingat bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai disini. Di rumah sakit Konoha tempat kedua orang tua istriku ini bekerja. Rasanya semua hanya tampak berlalu bagai sekelebat bayangan bagiku.

Kedua sahabatku berada disisiku. Selalu menemaniku. Baru kali ini aku melihat raut begitu serius dan tegang dari Uzumaki Naruto. Temanku itu tampak sama cemasnya denganku. Sejak tadi yang dilakukannya hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan tempat Sakura harus mendapatkan pertolongan awal.

Sedangkan Nara Shikamaru, meski tampak duduk tenang di sampingku, tapi dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di pangkuan. Tanda yang selalu dilakukannya bila sedang berpikir keras.

Ini bukan hanya soal keadaan gadis merah jambu yang sedang terbaring lemah disana. Tapi ini juga tentangku. Karena masalah hilangnya Sakura telah menyebar ke seluruh Konoha.

Trapp trappp trap…

Kulihat sosok yang kukenal selama ini hanya dari mulut ke mulut. Sakura _no Tou-san._ Jiraiya-_Sama._

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke? ada yang harus kita bicarakan…!" itu adalah raut paling tegas yang selama ini aku lihat di wajah seorang pria.

Aku merasakan kelegaan yang sarat saat keluar ruangan itu. Kedua orangtua Sakura mau mendengar penjelasanku. Aku pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. aku berbicara jujur tentang apa yang terjadi. apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya.

Memang pada awalnya mereka tak terima putri kesayangan mereka aku perlakukan secara buruk. Namun mereka mencoba memahami situasinya. Lalu mungkin, satu kalimat penutupku ini yang mampu membuat mereka sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku tahu, apa yang sudah ku lakukan padanya di masa lalu, semua hanya kesalahan. Karena itu, ijinkan aku menebusnya, dengan seumur hidup yang aku miliki. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan putri kalian . menjadikannya satu-satunya permaisuriku. Menjaganya apapun yang terjadi…" pintaku tulus. Mendengar perkataan ku itu, raut tegang di wajah dokter berambut putih dengan dandanan nyentrik itu sedikit melunak.

Begitu pula dengan paras cantik wanita paruh baya yang duduk tenang disamping disamping Sakura _no Tou-san_ itu. Tsunade _dono_ pun dapat melihat kesungguhan di dalam ucapanku.

Karena itu mereka mengijinkanku untuk berada di kamar perawatan Sakura. Menunggui istriku itu untuk dapat melihat dunia lagi. Agar aku dapat merasakan kembali keteduhan sari sepasang emerald indahnya.

Aku genggam tangannya. Erat. Seolah tak ingin berpisah lagi. Dan berharap tak ada lagi yang memisahkan kami. Aku bisikkan di telinganya kata-kata cinta. Juga harapan agar dia membuka matanya. Karena aku tak sanggup bertahan sendirian di tengah duka yang mendera.

Aku jatuh tertidur. Masih dengan tangan kami yang saling bertaut. Hingga kurasakan gerakan pelan di ujung jemari gadis merah jambu itu.

Kontan, aku langsung menyambar tombol panggilan darurat. Sehingga Tsunade _dono_ dan Jiraiya-_sama_ berbondong-bondong datang ke ruangan putri mereka.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade _dono_ cemas. Raut wajah mengingatkanku pada _Kaa-san._

"Ta…tadi…tangannya bergerak…" uapku terbata. Onyxku lekat menatap ke arah gadis merah jambu yang tengah terbaring itu. Lalu benar saja, kelopak matanya bergetar pelan. Dan emerald hijau itu akhirnya berpendar di udara.

Tatapannya sayu dan lemah. Seolah mengabsen orang-orang di sekitanya.

"_Tou-san… Kaa-san…_" ucapnya lirih. Matanya menatap kedua sosok orangtuanya itu lekat. Begitu pula mereka. Seolah saling menumpahkan rindu yang selama ini terpendam di dada.

"Saku..! Sakura putriku…" isak tangis Tsunade dono seketika mewarnai ruangan. Wajah terharu Jiraiya sama juga menambah suasana sedih disana.

"Dimana Gaara _Nii_…?" tanyanya lagi. Tampaknya dia belum menyadari keberadaanku dan justru menanyakan kakak semata wayangnya.

"_Nii san_ sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Dia baru saja dari luar kota. Jadi kau sabar yaa…" jawab Tsunade _dono _sambil menenangkan putri semata wayangnya. Dia sangat mengetahui bagaimana tergantungnya bungsu keluarga Haruno itu pada sang kakak kesayangannya.

Aku berdebar. Berharap cemas. Aku ingin emerald itu menatapku. Merasakan hadirku disini.

"Siapa dia? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura. Nadanya berubah histeris. Aku terpaku. Apakah dia hilang ingatan lagi? Dan kini tidak mengenaliku? Tidak _Kami-Sama_… kumohon tidak…

"SIAPA DIA?!" jerit Sakura histeris. Melihat gelagat putrinya, Jiraiya-sama memintaku keluar ruangan untuk sementara.

"Tunggulah diluar…" pintanya sambil menutup pintu

-0000-

Aku seperti terombang ambing di lepas pantai, padahal beberapa saat sebelumnya aku sedang berjalan santai, menikmati debur ombak dan kicau burung. Lalu aku meras atiba-tiba terhempas, ke pulau tanpa tepi.

"Sakura menolak mengingatmu, Sasuke…" ucapan Jiraiya-sama itu sontak menyentakku. Membuat hatiku perih seolah diiris pisau berkarat.

"Apa dia hilang ingatan lagi?" tanyaku dengan raut cemas.

"Tidak… dia mampu mengingat yang lainnya. Hanya tentangmu yang tampak di lupakannya…" jelas Ayah Sakura itu dengan wajah seolah meminta maaf.

"Mungkin sulit baginya untuk memaafkanmu sekarang, karena itu, biarkanlah dia tenang dulu…" saran Jiraiya-_sama_. Namun aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi.

Aku menerobos masuk ke ruang perawatannya. Dan menemukan gadis itu tengah menatap kea rah langit-langit. Diam. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Sakura _chan_…" panggilku sambil berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu tampak menoleh dengan raut tak suka padaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergi…!" usir gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun…" jawabku langsung. Membuat dahi gadis merah jambu itu berkerut tanda tak suka.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Emeraldnya menantang onyxku, nyalang. Dan sarat akan kemarahan.

"Kau bohong kan soal lupa padaku...?"

"Ya…" jawaban singkat dan terkesan meremehkan itu meluncur dari bibir manisnya. Dengan nada yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Sakura yang dulu sudah mati… Sakura yang dulu mencintaimu sudah tidak ada lagi! Kau yang membunuhnya, UCHIHA!" teriakan itu kontan membuat lututku lemas. Hingga aku jatuh bersujud di lantai.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…" ucapku terbata dan lirih. Ucapannya tadi seolah menamparku. Menampar harga diriku sebagai lelaki.

"Minta maaf atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Minta maaf karena telah mendorongku jatuh dari tangga? Tidak semudah itu Uchiha…" jawabnya sinis. Emeraldnya enggan menatapku. Seolah aku ini begitu hina.

"Kumohon… maafkan aku Sakura…! Pintaku lagi. Kali ini sambil bersimpuh, bersujud dihadapannya. Kukorbankan semua harga diriku sebagai lelaki, harga diriku sebagai pewaris klan Uchiha hanya untuk mendapat pengampunannya.

Namun gadis bersuai merah jambu itu bahkan tidak melirikku sama sekali. coba kugapai tangannya, menggenggamnya. Namun dia menepis tanganku seolah jijik padaku.

"Jangan coba menyentuhku!" sengitnya langsung . wajahnya tampak sangat marah

_**Kau tahu Sakura, seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah memohon. Tapi untukmu, aku dua kali memohon. Aku memohon pada Tuhan untuk kesembuhanmu. Dan kali ini aku kembali memohon. Untuk mendapatkan maafmu, istriku…**_

Aku tak punya daya untuk bangkit. Aku tak punya tenaga untuk bertahan. Penolakan gadis itu terasa menohokku langsung.

GREK

Pintu kamar perawatan terbuka. Dan sosok tampan berambut semerah darah datang menyeruak masuk.

"Sakura _chan… Yokatta ne~_…" Gaara senpai tampak memeluk erat dan mengecup singkat luka di kening lebar sang adik kesayangan yang telah kembali. Betapa lega dirinya gadis itu telah ditemukan.

"_Nii chaaann_…" Sakura balas mendekap erat kakak semata wayangnya itu wajahnya terlihat berbinar bahagia. Sakit rasanya melihat gadis itu jauh lebih berbahagia dengan lelaki lain disbanding denganku.

Aku hanya terpaku menatap mereka berdua. Rasanya aku berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uchiha?" tanya Gaara dengan pandangan sedingin es. Tatapannya galak menatapku, seolah ingin melumatku hidup-hidup.

"Aku…hanya menunggui istriku yang sedang sakit…" jawabku singkat dengan suara parau. Namun ekspresi terkejut yang terlukis di wajah tampan sedingin es kakak semata wayang istriku itu seolah aku baru saja memberinya pukulan telak.

"Istrimu…." Sahut pemuda dengan helaian semerah darah dengan nada tercekat. Begitu pula raut wajah gadis cantik berhelai merah jambu yang telah resmi menyandang nama Uchiha itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Untuk semua Readers yang berbaik hati memberikan ripiiuu dan saran, odes ucapkan terimakasih **

**Maaf belum bisa balas ripiiu kalian satu per satu di chap ini karena odes agak terburu waktu,**

**Tapi yang jelas apdetan berikutnya gak akan secepat ini. Selain karena kesibukan di Duta, odes juga harus nyicil fict yang lain. Tapi pasti apdet ASAP kok :***

**Buat Sasuke menderita? Hehehhe, itulah konsep yang odes maksudkan. BackBitting! You got what you paid for~ **

**Sekali lagi, makasiihh semuanya**

**BANZAII**

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

**Odes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BE MINE ( PART VII)**

**Main Cast : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sub Cast : some character in "Naruto"**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Category : Love, hurts/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**Original "abal" story by me :Dv ( Odes )**

**Hooiii, terimakasih sudah mampir ke FanFic GaJe nan abal ini. Tanpa bermaksud meniru apalagi mengcopy karya besar Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, cerita ini lahir dari kegilaan sesaat otak saya saja. Buat saya menulis bukan sekedar hobby, menulis adalah saya. Dan saya hanya akan menulis apa yang memang harus (dan saya sukai) saya tulis.**

**Nb : begitu dirasa ceritanya gak cocok dengan kamu, gausah diterusin yaa bacanya :D. arigatou**

**(Adegan love hurts bertebaran dimana-mana! Yang nggak tega Sasuke disakitin, dilarang baca part ini! ) :Dv**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-0000-**

"_Temeee~_…"

Suara yang begitu familier itu terdengar, memanggil namaku. Kubuka mataku perlahan meski rasa kantuk membuat kelopak mataku susah terbuka dan nyaris terpejam kembali. Kuluruskan tubuhku yang terasa pegal karena semalaman tertidur di kursi tunggu di luar kamar perawatan istriku.

Kulihat pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik itu saat pertama kali membuka mata. Dialah sahabat karibku sejak masih kanak-kanak, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia dan Nara Shikamaru merupakan dua orang teman terdekat yang selalu mendampingiku di saat susah dan senang. Aku memang beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

"Ada apa _Dobe_? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura?" tanyaku cemas.

Bahkan saat tertidur pun aku tidak bisa tenang. Pikiranku tentang gadis bersuai merah jambu yang kini terbaring lemah itU menyita seluruh pikiranku. Aku bahkan lupa mengurus diriku sendiri hingga bisa dikatakan, inilah penampilan paling menyedihkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak kok… dia sedang diperiksa oleh tim dokter di ruangan lain…" jawab Naruto sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Ap-apa terjadi sesuatu padanya..?!" tanyaku cemas. Tanpa sadar aku bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat dudukku menuju kamar perawatan istriku itu. Kosong. Tidak ada gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu disana. Sekujur tubuhku bagai disambar listrik.

Naruto yang menyusul dibelakangku dengan sengaja merangkul bahuku dan mengajakku kembali duduk di bangku ruang tunggu.

"Sakura tidak apa-apa _Temee_~ … dokter hanya memeriksa kondisinya saja…" ujar pemuda kuning itu sambil menenangkanku. Aku hanya diam saja. Terlalu kalut untuk merasa tenang karena kondisi gadis itu yang belum stabil.

Kemarin, saat melihatku dia histeris. Dan mengatakan tidak mengenaliku. Tapi aku tahu dia berbohong. Aku bisa melihat sinar di sepasang emerald indahnya. Aku melihat sinar kebencian disana…

#FLASHBACK ON

"Sakura sudah menjadi istriku sekarang…" ucapku pelan. Dua wajah didepanku ini memandangku dengan tatapan seolah aku ini sudah gila.

"Lelucon dari mana itu?! Menggelikan…" sinis Sakura langsung. Emeraldnya membelalak galak ke arahku.

Gaara _senpai_ hanya terdiam terpaku. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan dan …entah mengapa dia tampak terpukul mendengar kata-kataku barusan. Seolah aku melayangkan pukulan telak ke arahnya.

Pemuda dengan helaian semerah darah itu menatap adiknya, tegang. Mencari sesuatu di wajah cantik itu. lalu pandangannya beralih menatapku. Menelisik sesuatu.

Manik _obsidian_ miliknya terlihat berkilat marah saat berpapasan dengan _onyx_ milikku. Pandangan matanya itu.. sangat dingin. Tapi aku berusaha tak bergeming.

"Kau tak mengingat soal pernikahan kita, Sakura _.._?" tanyaku sambil melangkah mendekatinya. Namun Gaara _senpai_ dengan sengaja memposisikan diri di tengah kami. Berusaha melindungi adiknya dariku.

"Jangan mengada-ada Uchiha…!" suaranya terdengar sedingin es. Tampaknya kebencian _senpai_ satu itu teramat dalam padaku. Wajar saja, apa yang aku lakukan pada adik semata wayangnya di masa lalu memang pantas mendapatkan kebencian darinya.

"_Senpai_… aku tahu _senpai_ tidak menyukaiku… tapi bisakah kau mempercayaiku?" pintaku sungguh-sungguh padanya. Aku tahu pemuda yang selalu berwajah dingin itu sedang menimbang keseriusan kata-kata yang kuucapkan. Karena itu, sekalipun sebenarnya aku merasa segan dengannya, aku memberanikan diri berkata yang sebenarnya. Berharap dia mau memaafkan apa yang sudah ku perbuat.

"Bagaimana mungkin Sakura yang baru saja kembali …menjadi istrimu?!"

"Itu karena…karena… aku lah yang membuatnya menghilang beberapa waktu lalu. Aku membuatnya koma dengan mendorongnya dari tangga, malam saat pesta pertunangan Neji _senpai.._." mengakui semuanya memang membuat perasaanku lega. Rasanya seperti ada beban yang terangkat dari dadaku. Betapa sulitnya kejujuran itu aku ucapkan, hingga aku memiliki keberanian untuk mengakuinya.

Wajah pemuda tampan dengan helaian semerah darah itu memucat. Kata-kataku lagi-lagi menohoknya. Mungkin dia berpikir, kecurigaannya padaku selama ini terbukti. Memang aku lah yang menjadi penyebab hilangnya adik kesayangannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Wajah cantik Sakura tampak tak suka mendengar kata-kataku.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu…!" sentak Sakura langsung. Raut wajah cantiknya terlihat marah. Aku terkesiap melihat sikapnya padaku. Perubahannya sungguh drastis hingga aku hampir tidak mengenali gadis berhelai merah jambu yang telah resmi menjadi istriku itu.

"Ta…tapi…" aku terbata. Berusaha menjelaskan padanya.

"Pergi…! Pergi….! Aku tak kenal denganmu..! PERGI !" Teriaknya histeris. Tangannya yang menggapai ke segala arah membuat selang infuse yang terpasang di lengannya lepas. Tidak puas, gadis itu mulai menjambak helaian merah mudanya sendiri. Aksi nekatnya langsung ditahan oleh Gaara _senpai_ yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku. Diam. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Sebenci itukah dia padaku? Hingga dia lebih menyakiti dirinya sendiri ketimbang melihatku? Nyeri yang kurasakan di lubuk hatiku, kuabaikan. Meski rasanya, bernafas saja sudah cukup sulit dan menyakitkan.

Aku kembali bersimpuh di hadapan mereka sambil lagi-lagi menggumamkan kata maaf yang sama. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, aku bersimpuh memohon ampun di depannya, meski dia sama sekali tidak mengubris apa yang sudah aku lakukan.

Gaara _senpai _menahan tangan Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Berkali-kali dibisikkan pula kalimat yang menenangkan tepat di telinga gadis yang telah resmi menyandang nama Uchiha itu. cemburukah aku? Sangat! Hatiku sakit melihatnya dipeluk lelaki lain, meski lelaki itu adalah kakak kandung istriku sendiri.

"Pergilah Uchiha…tidak ada gunanya kau tetap disini…" ujar pemuda itu sambil tetap memeluk Sakura yang tampak menangis.

Aku tak bergeming. Sepasang _onyx_ ku tetap menatap lekat gadis itu. Hingga kurasakan sebuah tangan menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri. Itu adalah tangan Naruto. Dia dan Shikamaru menarik tubuhku pelan untuk keluar dari kamar perawatan itu.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kedua sahaabtku itu. tak ada yang bisa kulakukan jika gadis itu tak menginginkan hadirku disana…

***di ruang kerja Jiraiya-sama (beberapa waktu kemudian)**

Penjelasan dari ayah Sakura yang menjabat sebagai dokter ahli di rumah sakit Konoha itu membuatku terperangah. Sakura mengalami amnesia atau hilang ingatan. Tapi ini bukan amnesia biasa. Hilangnya ingatan Sakura hanya di rentang waktu tertentu yang tidak ingin diingatnya dan biasanya terjadi karena faktor psikologis si penderita atau yang biasa di sebut disosiative amnesia.

Pada dasarnya kondisi fisik Sakura baik-baik saja. Selain luka di bagian dahi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Begitu juga dengan bagian otaknya. Sebenarnya Jiraiya-_sama _dan Tsunade-_dono _sempat berspekulasi bahwa hilangnya ingatan gadis itu tentangku merupakan akibat dari benturan yang dilakukan gadis itu secara berkala. Namun hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan hasil yang berbeda.

_Disosiative amnesia_ merupakan penyakit amnesia secara psikologis dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan faktor non psikologis. Hal itu terindikasi karena Sakura seperti sengaja melupakan bagian tertentu dari ingatannya yang tidak ingin dia munculkan kembali di masa kini. _Selective Disosiative Amnesia. _

Sebagai bukti, dia mengingat semua tentangku di masa lalu. Hanya dalam rentang waktu pernikahan kami yang seperti sengaja dia hapus dari ingatannya. Karena kenangan terakhir yang diingatnya tentangku adalah kejadian saat malam terakhir kali kami bertemu di kantin universitas, aku memakinya karena menjelek-jelekkan Karin –kekasihku pada saat itu-, aku menyuruhnya untuk mati saja, dan… aku bahkan mendorongnya hingga dia terjatuh dari tangga.

Aku tertunduk lesu mendengarkan penjelasan Ayah dari istriku itu. rasanya hampa mendengarnya melupakan kenangan tentang kami begitu saja. Aku tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya adalah kesalahan di masalalu, tapi tak bolehkah aku mendapat kesempatan kedua?

"Sasuke… aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Penderita amnesia tidak bisa dipaksa mengingat sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingatnya. Sekarang, biarkanlah Sakura tenang terlebih dulu. Jika keadaannya sudah lebih baik, kita akan membicarakan lagi masalah ini. Ku harap kau mengerti…" ucapan terakhir Jiraiya-_sama _itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar sepanjang hari ini.

*FLASHBACK OFF

-0000-

Rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun telah terlewati, saat gadis itu kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

Sakura memohon pada kedua orangtuanya agar perawatan lanjutan dilakukan di rumah saja. Dia tidak ingin berada di rumah sakit lebih lama. Di tempat dimana dia bisa melihat pemuda _raven _yang dulu amat dia cintai itu berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Sasuke berubah sikap padanya. Bukankah pemuda itu yang ingin dia enyah saja? Kenapa sekarang bungsu Uchiha itu justru bersikap baik dan seolah-olah mencintainya? Dan yang paling menggelikan, kenapa pemuda itu mengaku sebagai suaminya?

Jika ini adalah bagian dari rencana pemuda itu untuk mendapatkan maafnya, semua itu sia-sia saja. Sakura sudah terlampau sakit hati dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Sakura sakit hati dengan semua kata-kata pemuda tampan itu di hadapannya. Selama ini apapun yang Sakura lakukan, tak pernah ternilai di mata Sasuke. di mata pemuda itu, Sakura hanya penganggu yang harus dienyahkan dari hubungannya dengan Karin.

Karena itu, sudah tak ada lagi ruang maaf bagi Sasuke. kalaupun ada, Sakura memilih tidak membukanya. Biarlah seperti ini. Biarkan mereka kembali menjadi dua orang asing yang tak pernah saling mengenal, tak pernah bercengkrama apalagi saling mencinta. Biarlah seperti ini…

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, bersebrangan tepat dengan kamar kakak semata wayangnya. Gaara pun selalu mendampingi gadis bersuai merah jambu itu. tak pernah sekalipun Gaara meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Gaara membantu Sakura melangkah ke kamar gadis itu. Namun baru sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Sakura menghentikan langkah dan terdiam terpaku cukup lama, seperti sedang berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba tangan gadis itu menggenggam tangannya erat. _" Nii chan_.. bolehkah kita ke kamarmu saja? Aku tidak ingin ke kamarku sekarang…" ujar Sakura lirih. Gaara terpana. Meski bukan yang pertama kalinya gadis itu ke kamarnya, namun setelah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa mereka bukanlah saudara kandung, semua menjadi berbeda bagi Gaara.

Namun dia juga tidak tega menolak permintaan Sakura. Apalagi tubuh gadis itu masih terlihat lemas sehingga harus dia papah. Gaara pun membaringkan tubuh gadis cantik itu di ranjangnya.

"_Nii chan_ mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan sebelah tangan Gaara saat dilihatnya kakak semata wayangnya itu mau beranjak pergi. Sakura tidak ingin Gaara pergi. Dia tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri.

"Aku hanya mau mengambilkan air untukmu, Sakura _chan_… kau istirahat dulu. Aku kembali lagi secepatnya, ok!?" ujar pemuda dengan helaian semerah darah itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Sakura akhirnya mengangguk.

Gaara berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air untuk gadis yang selama ini menjadi adik kesayangannya. Gaara senang Sakura telah ditemukan dan kembali ke rumah. Namun dia menjadi bingung dengan hubungan mereka kini.

Seumur hidupnya, yang dia tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang Haruno, kakak dari Sakura. Putra sulung dari Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Namun kini dia mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikan rapat kedua orangtuanya. Bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah anak angkat.

Dia memang akan menjadi seorang Haruno, namun itu jika dia menikahi Sakura. Gadis yang selama disayanginya seperti seorang adik. Yaaa, Gaara sebenarnya sudah menyadari bahwa dia mencintai Sakura. Saat gadis itu berkata dia menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara merasa dibakar oleh rasa cemburunya.

Namun dulu tak ada yang bisa pemuda merah itu lakukan. Jika Sasuke bisa membuat adik kesayangannya bahagia, Gaara pikir dia bisa terima dan merelakan mereka berdua bersama. Namun, pemuda raven keturunan klan ternama itu sudah membuatnya kecewa dengan berani menyakiti gadis yang disayanginya.

Karena itu, Gaara merasa tidak ada yang bisa menjaga Sakura melebihi dirinya. Tidak ada yang bisa memahami gadis itu lebih baik darinya. Tapi, dia tidak akan terburu-buru menyatakan perasaannya. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah membuat kondisi gadis merah jambu itu lebih baik lagi.

Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, kemudian menelepon Ibunya.

"Yaa sayang, ada apa? Suara lembut Haruno Tsunade menyapanya dari seberang telepon.

"Ibu… bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Gaara hati-hati. Dia tidak ingin Ibu yang sangat dicintainya itu salah paham dan marah kepadanya.

"Yaa Gaara… ada apa?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Aku… soal jatidiriku yang sesungguhnya… bisakah Ibu dan Ayah merahasiakannya dari Sakura? Aku ingin dia mengetahuinya dariku sendiri…" pinta Gaara. Tsunade sempat kaget dengan permintaan pemuda yang selama ini menjadi putra sulung keluarga mereka, namun wanita cantik itu berusaha memahaminya.

"Baiklah… jika itu maumu…" jawab Tsunade akhirnya. Pemuda merah itu tersenyum lega karena sang Ibu mau menuruti permintaanya.

"Terima kasih Ibu…" ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum dan mematikan teleponnya.

Pemuda tampan yang selalu berwajah dingin itu kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati gadis yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya itu tengah menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan menerawang.

Gaara mendekati Sakura. Saat melihat _Nii chan_ nya sudah kembali, Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"_Nii chan_~…" rajuk gadis itu manja. Gaara mendekat dan mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Tidurlah…" ujar Gaara lembut. Sakura kembali menahan tangan Gaara saat kakak semata wayangnya itu bergerak menjauh.

"Berbaringlah disini bersamaku… _Nii chan._ Aku rindu padamu. Rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun kita tak bertemu…" permintaan gadis itu sempat membuat Gaara tercengang. Tidur disamping gadis itu? ini memang menjadi kebiasaan Sakura. Gaara tahu itu. adiknya itu pasti selalu meminta tidur disampingnya jika ada yang membuatnya takut. Seperti gelap atau hantu. Tapi kali ini… mampu kah Gaara bersikap rasional jika di peluk gadis yang dicintainya diatas pembaringan?

Tapi lagi-lagi Gaara tidak dapat menolak permintaan Sakura. Dia pun segera berbaring di samping gadis itu dan membiarkan gadis itu memeluk dan tidur di dadanya. Gaara hanya menepuk lembut punggung Sakura seolah meninabobokan gadis cantik itu seraya berharap Sakura tidak mendengar degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan karena posisi mereka.

Sakura mulai terlelap dan mendengkur pelan. Gaara dapat merasakan tarikan nafas gadis itu tepat di dadanya. Gaara tersenyum lembut sambil mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Sakura.

"_Oyasumi Hime… Ii yume mite…"_ bisik pemuda dengan helaian semerah darah itu pelan.

-00000-

Aku tahu gadis itu sengaja menghindar dariku dengan keluar rumah sakit lebih cepat, bahkan tidak memberitahuku sama sekali. Aku tahu dia sengaja melakukannya agar kami tidak dapat bertemu. Tapi sudah aku putuskan untuk tidak menyerah pada kebenciannya padaku. Jika dia memang membenciku, tidak apa… karena aku hanya tahu aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai istriku itu.

Pagi ini aku agak terlambat tiba di universitas. Karena semalaman aku hampir tak bisa memejamkan mata. Dikamar pribadiku yang kini terasa hampa tanpa kehadiran gadis merah jambu yang telah resmi menyandang nama Uchiha itu.

Aku membayangkan saat dia masih di sisiku. Aku membayangkan saat kami beradu pandang, saat aku menyentuh tangannya, saat aku mencumbunya, dan saat dia membalas ciumanku. Semua itu menjadi sesuatu yang indah. Singkat, namun membekaskan sejuta makna.

Aku melangkah agak cepat menuju kelas. Naruto sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku di kelas mana pagi ini pelajaran akan di mulai. Namun pemandangan saat aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, membuatku terhenyak.

Gadis itu telah kembali masuk! Sakura tampak duduk tenang di pojok ruangan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya dengan santai. Meski tatapan teman-teman di sekitarnya tampak aneh. Seolah menatap gadis itu baru saja kembali dari planet Mars.

Saat sepasang emeraldnya menangkap sosokku, raut wajahnya berubah,. Tegang. _Emerald_nya juga terlihat gusar dengan memandang ke segala arah. Aku sendiri berusaha tenang dan tidak menggubris perubahan sikapnya.

Kami duduk di tempat yang cukup jauh. Aku berada di barisan kanan, sementara dia di barisan kiri. Mungkin hal itu melegakan baginya karena tidak perlu berdekatan denganku, namun tidak bagiku.

Melihatnya telah sehat dan kembali masuk kuliah memang membuatku senang. Tapi aku juga cemas, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada gadisku itu?

Saat pelajaran usai, Kurenai _sensei_ sengaja memanggil aku dan Sakura ke depan kelas. Gadis itu berdiri sejauh mungkin dariku. Aku tahu dia sengaja melakukannya.

"Ada apa sensei?" tanyaku, memecahkan keheningan yang dominan terasa di antara kami.

"Karena Sakura sudah jauh tertinggal pelajaran, bisakah kau memberinya bantuan dengan memberikan copy-an catatanmu, Sasuke? kuharap setelah membaca catatanmu, Sakura bisa sedikit mengejar ketertinggalannya…" ujar Kurenai sambil tersenyum melihat kami berdua.

Sakura tampak terkejut dengan kata-kata Kurenai _sensei_, namun aku justru membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum sopan.

"Saya mengerti _sensei_…" jawabku sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak perlu _sensei_… saya bisa mencari bahan untuk mengejar ketertinggalan sendiri…" pungkas Sakura langsung. Dia jelas tidak setuju untuk dengan rencana Kurenai _sensei _untuk meminjam catatan milikku. Tampaknya dia tidak ingin berurusan denganku.

"Tap…tapi Sakura…"

"Permisi _sensei_…" ucap Sakura sambil melenggang pergi. Dia membungkuk hormat pada Kurenai _sensei _sebelum pergi, namun pandangannya sinis saat melewatiku.

Aku sengaja mengerjarnya. Aku sejajarkan langkahku dengannya yang berjalan sangat cepat.

"Kenapa Sakura _chan_?" tanyaku sambil memandangi wajahnya. raut kesal terpancar jelas disana. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan bersikap baik padaku. Tidak perlu berpura-pura mencintaiku. Jika itu caramu untuk minta maaf, lupakan saja!" sentak gadis itu langsung.

Aku tertohok mendengar kalimatnya. Pura-pura? Tidak… aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

"Tapi Sakura _chan_…" aku berusaha memberikan penjelasan, meraih tangannya dalam genggaman, namun dia langsung menepisnya kasar.

"Tetaplah seperti itu… tetaplah menjadi orang yang asing bagiku. Sehingga kita tak perlu saling menyapa saat berjumpa. Tetaplah menjadi orang lain, hingga kita tak dapat saling menyakiti meski hanya lewat berada di tempat yang tidak ada aku, agar kita bisa saling bernafas bebas, tanpa perlu takut akan masa-masa dimana kita pernah ada kita. Yang ada hanya kau... dan aku…" ucap Sakura sambil melangkah pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan. Kibaran helaian merah mudanya yang tertiup angin membuatku merasakan nyeri di sadar hatiku. Istriku sempurna membenciku.

"Yaakkk… ayoo Sasuke! Waktunya menjadi pejuang cinta. .." ujarku memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri. Di tengah kegetiran yang kurasakan.

*Kantin, jam makan siang…

Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari kejauhan. Miris rasanya. Seperti inikah perasaannya dulu. Saat hanya bisa memandangiku dari jauh tanpa memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekat. Rasanya memang menyakitkan saat kita berada dalam jarak dekat dengan seseorang yang kita cintai, namun justru terasa sangat jauh..

Aku melihatnya riang bercengkrama dengan Ino dan Hinata. Kedua sahabatnya sejak kanak-kanak. Seperti aku, Naruto dan Shikamaru. Ketiga gadis cantik itu tampak asik mengobrol dengan seru sehingga tidak memperhatikan keberadaanku yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya diam memandang ke arahku. Mereka semua sudah mengerti aku tanpa perlu aku bicara. Si _baka Dobe_ menyibukkan diri dengan ramennya,sementara Shikamaru menghabiskan susu kesukaannya.

Lalu aku melihat gadis itu celingukan. Seperti mencari sesuatu yang terlupa. Aku tahu apa itu. dia pasti kehausan dan karena asyik mengobrol dengan kedua sahabatnya, dia lupa membeli minuman.

Aku pun segera beranjak memberikannya minuman. Aku pilihkan dengan sengaja minuman yang mungkin akan mengingatkannya padaku. Jus apel. Yaa minuman itu adalah minuman yang aku benci namun demi dia, aku tetap meminumnya meski akhirnya muntah-muntah.

Aaahhh, membayangkan kenangan kami bersama sungguh membuat luka ini kian perih.

Aku menaruh jus itu di mejanya. Hinata dan Ino menatap tak percaya saat melihatku disana. Memberikan minuman pada sahabat mereka. Namun Sakura hanya melirik sekilas melalui ujung _emerald_ indahnya.

Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia membuang jus ke lantai yang aku berikan padanya kemudian dengan sengaja menginjaknya hingga isinya tumpah tanpa merasa bersalah. Adengan dramatis itu mengingatkan perbuatanku padanya di masa lalu. Saat dia memberanikan diri memberikan aku jus tomat buatannya, lalu aku dengan sengaja membuangnya di depannya atas permintaan Karin.

Aku tersentak. Begitu pula Ino dan Hinata yang juga tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sakura bangkit berdiri dan langsung melenggang pergi. Seolah kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi.

_Ini seperti deja vu.._

_Mirip._

_Meski dengan posisi yang terbalik._

_Hanya ada satu yg kurang.._

_Rasa sakit._

_Dulu aku tidak merasakannya, _

_hingga tiba-tiba dia menorehkan luka saat aku tak siap menerimanya…_

-0000-

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju parkiran tempat Gaara-_nii _sudah menunggunya. Gadis itu ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Kejadian hari ini sungguh membuatnya kesal. Kenapa harus pemuda itu yang terus-terusan mengganggunya? Dia hanya ingin kehidupan normalnya kembali. Kehidupan tanpa pemuda yang telah menorehkan luka dan menjejakkan memar trauma itu.

Darimana pun cinta itu datang, dari arah yang benar atau salah, goresan pertamanya selalu menjadi yang paling menyakitkan. Mungkin karena kita membuka seluruh hati dan pertahanan diri dengan membayangkan versi indah semua fairytale yang kita dengar dan baca…

Langkah gadis itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat sosok rupawan di depannya ini. Helaian _raven_nya sepanjang punggung, sepasang _onyx_ yang sama, wajah tampan yang serupa. Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak semata wayang Sasuke.

Sakura tergeragap melihat sosok di depannya ini. Tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Meski gadis itu tak ingat, namun kenapa rasanya wajah sang pemuda terasa familier di matanya?

Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkuk. Wajah tampannya yang serupa pemuda yang Sakura benci membuat gadis itu menerka, siapa kah sosok pemuda ini.

"Haii Sakura _chan_…" sapa Itachi ramah. Meski Sakura hanya menatapnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lhoo…. Kau tidak mengenaliku yaa? Aku Itachi… kakak dari Sasuke…"ujar Itachi riang. Namun ekspresi dingin dan juga bingung gadis itu mengganggunya.

"Kau… tidak ingat!?" selidik Itachi. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Hwaaaahhh… _zanen desu ne~_ (sayang sekali yaa)… hhmmm, ngomong-ngomong kau lihat tidak dimana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tidak…" jawab Sakura singkat sambil berupaya melangkah pergi. Itachi menerka, mungkinkah gadis itu sudah mengingat masa lalunya? Dan kini gadis itu membenci adiknya. Membenci suaminya sendiri? ironis sekali.

"Sakura _chan_… aku tahu apa yang dilakukan adikku di masalalu padamu adalah sebuah balas dendam itu seperti api yang menggerogoti daun kering.

Kau mungkin akan puas saat melihat daun itu hangus terbakar habis, namun kau juga harus tau bahwa mungkin saja api itu yang belum puas hanya melalap daun. Api itu mungkin juga akan membakarmu. Membawamu lenyap juga bersama kebencianmu..." ujar Itachi pada gadis bersuai merah jambu yang telah melangkah pergi itu.

Sakura langsung masuk ke mobil dimana kakak semata wayangnya sudah menunggunya. Gaara melihat wajah kesal adiknya, namun memilih mendiamkannya saja. Dia tahu, jika sedang kesal, Sakura tidak akan banyak bicara.

"_Nii chan_… hari ini sungguh buruk bagiku…" keluh Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku… aku benci Sasuke selalu berada disekitarku. Keberadaannya membuatku tidak nyaman…"

"Lalu…?"

"_Nii chan_… apa aku akhiri saja semua perasaanku padanya? Aku sudah lelah _Nii chan_…"

"Apa yang harus di akhiri dari cinta yang bahkan belum di mulai…?" ujar Gaara lembut. Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Pada perasaannya dengan gadis itu. Kini semua tak semudah bayangannya semula.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**


End file.
